I Won't Give Up On Us
by The Sparkly Blue Unicorn
Summary: Kurt loses his journal, the story begins with Blaine finding it. He confesses his love for Kurt but Kurt doesnt believe him. Can Blaine convince Kurt that he really loves him or will Sebastian get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt had always been lonely since his mother died. The only company he had found solace in was his journal. It had become almost another person, his confidante. His journal held his deepest darkest secrets, the things he couldn't say out loud. He was often caught in class scribbling away in his journal instead of paying attention. Luckily none of the teachers had been cruel enough to call on him to read it out to the class when he had been caught. Recently he had come to depend on his journal even more. He had shared the pains of Karofsky's bullying not wanting to worry his dad unnecessarily. Today however the unthinkable had happened. Kurt had lost his journal. He dreaded to think of what might happen or who might find it. He hadn't dared to confide in his friends that he had lost it, he had simply confided in a new notebook. It didn't feel right somehow, Kurt tossed and turned in his sleep that night. He had nightmares of pages from his journal being pasted over his locker the next day.

The next day at school hadn't been as bad as his nightmare but Kurt couldn't stem the anxiety that came with worrying that someone was waiting for their moment to humiliate Kurt and reveal all his secrets to the school. By some miracle he had made it to Friday, he felt he might at least get some peace from this worrying over the weekend. He returned to his locker to dump his Spanish books and head off to Glee Club when he was shocked to see Blaine stood by his locker. Blaine was everything Kurt wasn't. He was popular, mainly because his brother was a famous tv star, and he was the star of the school boxing team, no-one messed with Blaine Anderson and got away with it. Kurt gulped scared to death his blushing would give him away. He'd had the hots for Blaine since the dark haired, hazel eyed hottie had arrived at McKinley.

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

"I think I have something you might have lost," Blaine said. Kurt braced himself for the taunts that may follow, to his surprise there were none. Blaine simply handed Kurt his journal and walked away. Kurt stood holding the familiar notebook wondering if Blaine had read it and praying to Gaga that he hadn't. That was when he noticed the piece of paper that had been tucked inside. He hadn't left it there.

A neat handwriting had written only two words, Call me. That was followed by a number. Kurt wondered if the whole thing wasn't just a set up. He put the journal into his bag and headed off to Glee Club, he couldn't look Blaine in the eyes. What if it was just a set up? Kurt's heart almost broke just at the thought of it. He had to come up with a plan to see if was real or fake.

That night his homework laid forgotten, Kurt always made sure everything was done way before deadline. He sat with his journal the note unfolded in front of him and as he usually did he wrote, he felt the familiarity of his faithful confidante taking him over and he decided that if he jumped in and got hurt then at least he would know. It was the not knowing that threatened to consume him from the inside out. He picked up his phone and slowly typed the number not wanting to make a mistake.

"Hello, Blaine's phone," a strange voice answered. Kurt hung up right away not daring to answer when Blaine's number flashed up on his screen. Who had that been? He didn't recognise the voice and decided to tell his over reacting mind that it was probably Blaine's brother or just a friend. He didn't even know if Blaine was gay he just knew that whenever he thought of Blaine his heart might actually break into a million pieces.

The next day at school Kurt was standing in front of his locker this time fixing his hair in the mirror when Karofsky came past and shoved him face first into the locker door. Kurt had fallen to the floor in a heap; he had a cut just above his eye.

"Hey, you're ass is mine Karofsky!" Blaine shouted down the corridor. "Hey, no come on let me see that, it looks really bad Kurt." Blaine pleaded as Kurt brushed him off trying to stand back up. When he stumbled Blaine caught him and Kurt's stomach did a triple somersault. Blaine helped him into the bathroom and whipped a first aid kit from his bag. "What can I say I like to be prepared," he smiled at Kurt who had looked at Blaine curiously. He dabbed gently with the gauze and then began cleaning the cut; it had looked a lot worse than it was. Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes as he helped him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm helping you Kurt, I'm helping you because I want to."

"Not just this I mean the note in my journal, all the attention you give me lately, why?"

"Because I like you, I want to get to know you Kurt, I want to be your boyfriend."

Kurt didn't believe him, he didn't think anyone would love him, he certainly hadn't thought Blaine could feel the same way about him as he felt about Blaine.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing? I know I'm the school joke but you don't have to pretend to be interested in me just to break my heart and laugh about it later!" Kurt ranted.

"Kurt... Kurt! Listen. To. Me. I'm not playing games, I really like you. I have ever since I first heard you sing. More so since I saw how relieved you were to get you're journal back. I journal too," Blaine told Kurt reaching into his bag then pulling out a notebook which was covered in magazine clippings.

"Wait a minute, did you read my journal?" Kurt accused.

"No Kurt, I wouldn't do that, I would hate for someone to read mine, I couldn't do that especially not to you,"

"I want to go now," Kurt stressed trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm not giving up Kurt, not until you believe me." Blaine finished softly.

Kurt stepped around him and left the bathroom. Could he really believe Blaine? He was more confused now than he had been before. One thing he did know was he liked the way Blaine had stood up to Karofsky for him.

Kurt returned to his locker at home time to find a note stuffed inside. He smiled as he unfolded it, in Blaine's handwriting the note simply said. Call me, please. Blaine xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, you didn't call me?" Blaine said half jogging to catch up to Kurt**.**

"I know,"

"Still don't believe me huh?"

"Correct," Kurt snapped without meaning to.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Blaine said in a hushed voice, not wanting to make a scene.

"My problem, as you put it is this damn school and the people in it. I get pushed around for being the only kid with the guts to be out of the closet and you and the other popular kids think you can make a joke of me. Well no-one's laughing Blaine." Kurt ranted before turning on his heels and walking away leaving Blaine feeling the humiliation burn on his cheeks. He still wasn't giving up. If he had to he would find a song to sing to Kurt. The glee club invitational was next week; Blaine already had a solo he just needed to persuade Mr Schuster to let him change the song.

"Blaine are you sure that's a good idea? What if Kurt rejects you again?" Mr Schuster had asked purely out of concern.

"I need to prove to him I actually care about him and what better way to do it than putting my own reputation on the line in front of the whole school." Blaine stated.

"Is it not something you can do just in front of the glee club?"

"Why don't you want me to perform to Kurt in front of the whole school?" Blaine was practically staring Mr Schuster down now and Mr Schuster couldn't blame him. Blaine had never gotten any hassle in the way Kurt had, he'd always been top of the ladder at McKinley.

"Blaine I am worried about Kurt, about how he will handle the situation and what effects it might have on him, it's already enough of a struggle for him just getting through the day."

"Mr Schuster, you just gave me the best idea thanks!" with that Blaine ran out of the choir room in search of his friends Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman. As he passed the boys bathroom he heard someone cry out then laughter. He burst in to find Karofsky and Azimio harassing Kurt.

"What the hell Karofsky! I thought I told you to leave Kurt alone!"

"I decided not to listen," Karofsky replied smugly shoving Blaine.

"Do not fucking push me Karofsky!" Blaine shouted slamming Karofsky up against the wall. "Get out of here while you can still walk!"

Karofsky and Azimio left the bathroom in a hurry; Azimio mumbled something to Karofsky who told him to shut up.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked soothingly turning his attention to Kurt who had slid down the wall and was now sitting on the floor he head to his knees, his shoulders shaking from the tears that streamed down his face. Blaine moved to sit beside him. He hesitated before pulling Kurt into a hug. He had to admit he was surprised when Kurt pulled him closer; he sat rubbing his hand over Kurt's back, waiting until he composed himself.

"Thanks," Kurt said a few minutes later sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"No problem,"

"Why did you do that? Chase them away I mean, because they'll probably harass you too now."

"I'd like to see them try," he answered with a smile. "I defend you Kurt because I love you and I'm going to prove it to you, just don't miss Glee club today."

"What?..."

"Don't be late f-"

"No before that, you said you love me..." Kurt trailed off his courage disappearing as he tried to stop the feeling that his heart would beat right out of his chest.

"I did, I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Blaine said cupping Kurt's cheek in his hand and turning Kurt's face towards his. Kurt tensed as he thought Blaine was going to kiss him. The sadness he felt when Blaine took his hand away was more than he thought he could bear. He was annoyed at himself for daring to think Blaine was actually interested in him. He knew the minute he believed Blaine he'd find out it was all a lie, he knew he couldn't cope with that.

Blaine had arrived at Glee club early, he had already briefed Sam and Puck and Mr Schuster had given Blaine the floor before starting rehearsals. Kurt walked in to find Blaine, Sam and Puck huddled together. He quickly took his seat next to Mercedes and took a deep breath bracing himself for what Blaine had planned.

As soon as everyone was seated Blaine turned to the group. "I have an announcement I would like to make." he let out a low sigh and continued, "I'm gay and I'm in love...with Kurt." Kurt's eyes flew wide open in shock as Rachel let out a high pitched squeal of excitement. He turned and looked straight at Kurt. "I know you don't believe me but I will do whatever it takes to convince you Kurt," he turned and nodded at Puck and Sam who began to play guitar. Kurt gasped as he realised the song.

When I look into your eyes,

It's like watching the night sky,

Or a beautiful sunrise,

There's so much they hold.

Kurt blinked the tears away and let them fall freely, in this moment there was only him and Blaine. He didn't care if it was real or fake; it was the single sweetest thing anyone had done for him, except from the fact that his dad watches Riverdance with him at least once a year.

I won't give up on us,

Even if the skies get rough,

I'm giving you all my love,

I'm still looking up.

By now the rest of the Glee club had picked up on a harmony and was singing along with Blaine. He was singing straight at Kurt, who was just staring back he was completely mesmerised.

And when you're needing your space,

To do some navigating,

I'll be here patiently waiting,

To see what you find.

Cause even the stars they burn,

Some even fall to the earth,

We got a lot to learn,

God knows we're worth it,

No I won't give up.

Kurt gasped again as Blaine took his hand pulling him up out of his seat moving around him as he continued to sing.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily,

I'm here to make the difference that I can make,

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah we got a lot at stake,

And in the end you're still my friend at least we didn't intend

For us to work, we didn't break, we didn't burn,

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not

And who I am.

No I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Still looking up

I won't give up on us

God knows I'm tough enough

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it.

He cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand as he finished the song singing so softly, Kurt felt as though he might explode with happiness. He looked into Blaine's eyes and for the first time he saw he actually meant it. Tears fell down Kurt's face as Blaine sang the last chorus

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Blaine dropped his hand from Kurt's cheek as Kurt pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

"I understand Kurt; I know it's hard for you. Please let me take you on a date?"

"Yes!" Kurt answered excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt stood in front of his wardrobe debating the best outfit combination to wear. He had already decided on his black skinny jeans with the calf high boots. He had on a simple white shirt with a charcoal grey waistcoat. His dilemma was whether or not to wear a normal tie or a bowtie.

"Hey Kurt," his dad said knocking on his bedroom door. "I wanted to talk to you,"

"Sure dad, come in,"

"So I know you're going on your first date, I'm not going to lecture you Kurt I just want you to be safe ok, I don't mean just mean if things get serious, I mean be safe with your heart too, once it breaks the pieces don't quite go back together the same,"

"Thanks dad," Kurt replied with a half-smile. He was so nervous. He'd been all caught up in the moment when he agreed to going on a date with Blaine. That had been a week ago, over the week the doubt had crept in over whether or not Blaine was serious about having feelings for him. Half of the time he thought he was just being paranoid and other times he was convinced Blaine was lying to him. Karofsky didn't help matters. Kurt had tried to confront him about why he gives him such a hard time and Karofsky had grabbed him and kissed him. Not a nice kiss a rough hard forced kiss. Kurt cringed every time he thought about it. He hadn't told a soul, partly because he was embarrassed, partly because no matter how cruel Karofsky was to him, Kurt didn't believe in outing people.

He attached the normal tie back onto the rack in his wardrobe before deciding on the bowtie. He lifted his shirt collar and began to tie it as his Dad cleared his throat, Kurt knew he was worrying about him.

"So is this guy picking you up?"

"No I'm meeting him at breadstix,"

"Ok, you got enough money?" Burt asked taking out his wallet.

"Yeah dad I have enough money," Kurt said trying to put his Dad at ease

Burt nodded clearly wanting to say something else but trying to find the right moment to slot it in to the conversation.

"Dad, did you want something else?"

"Yeah, I erm- Kurt you know your mom was better at this stuff but lately you I don't know seem happier sometimes. If that's because of this guy then you stick with it ok?"

"Ok dad," Kurt said hugging his dad. He knew these emotional things were hard for his dad as well as coping with his sexuality, he was grateful though, he knew his dad would do whatever Kurt needed him to do to support him. He could always rely on his dad to be there for him.

Kurt gathered his things up and headed out to his car. He sighed as he put the key in the ignition. He felt too deeply involved to back out now. He knew he'd been foolish to let himself get so carried away but he loved Blaine. He had to find out if this was real. Just as Kurt was about to drive away his phone buzzed on the seat next to him. Unknown Number flashed up on the screen.

"Hello?" Kurt said answering the call.

"Hi is that Kurt Hummel?" said the voice he recognised but couldn't quite place.

"Yes who's this?"

"It's not important who I am just stay away from my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend?" Kurt asked stunned at the accusation.

"Stay away from Blaine!" the voice shouted before the call disconnected.

In his anger through the tears he dialled Blaine's number, his finger hovered over the call button. He wanted answers, but he already had them didn't he. Blaine had just been stringing him along. Kurt didn't know who he was more angry at as he rested his head on the steering wheel, himself for being so foolish or Blaine for lying to him. That's when he realised, Blaine's boyfriend had been the person who had answered Blaine's phone when Kurt had called. It was the same voice that had just warned him off Blaine. He felt his heart breaking into millions of tiny fragments.

He didn't know how long he'd been sat there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He practically threw himself into his dad's arms. Burt didn't know what was going on but he knew when something was off and he'd felt it all day.

"Kurt, what happened?" he asked cautiously.

"He lied!" Kurt screamed out. "I hate him so much he lied to me it was all just a big joke to him, he doesn't give a crap about me he's probably laughing about me right now!" he ranted.

"Kurt come on let's go back inside," Burt said half pulling Kurt out of the car. Kurt sat on a stool in the kitchen as his dad handed him a diet coke from the fridge. "Tell me what's happened Kurt, please? I want to help if I can?"

"No one can help, it's my own stupid fault, I shouldn't have believed him when he sang that stupid song."

"Did he say something to you? I'm going up to the school first thing Monday. I'm going to see Figgins about this"

"No dad, he didn't. His boyfriend did." Kurt choked out before sobbing again.

"Boyfriend? What? I thought he was into you. Like you guys were starting to date."

"His boyfriend called me just as I was about to leave, told me to stay away from Blaine. It was all just lies dad the whole thing, I let myself believe him and now everything hurts so much and I don't know what to do."

"You're going to be ok Kurt, I promise." Burt said through gritted teeth as he held his son in his arms, as if holding him tightly would keep him from falling apart.

Blaine sat in breadstix, his heart sank with each moment that passed by, he'd never been stood up before. Kurt should have been here almost an hour ago. Blaine was just about to leave when someone approached his table. This was the last person in the world he'd expected to see here.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with disgust at the person standing in front of him.

"Hello Blaine, it's good to see you too, it's been a while. Now how is your love life these days?"

"Screw you Seb, if you've done something to Kurt I will make you pay?"

"Screw me, no-one screws me I'm a top, thought you'd remember that Blaine, or we're you even more drunk than anyone realised."

"Stay out of my way, and leave Kurt alone." Blaine said before pushing his way past Sebastian who merely leaned against the wall with a smug grin on his face as he stood watching Blaine walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt walked down the hall with Mercedes at his side. She had come to Kurt's house on Saturday to see how Kurt's date went after he didn't pick up her calls. Burt hadn't told Mercedes exactly what had gone on but had told her Kurt needed a friend right now. That had been all Mercedes had needed to sit in Kurt's room until he told her everything. She was so angry with Blaine and had only agreed not to say anything to him because Kurt had begged her not too.

Kurt stepped up to his locker and sighed as he unlocked the door placing his books inside. He closed the door back up and turned to Mercedes. "Thanks for this weekend; I couldn't have got through it without you,"

"Well I have a knack for knowing when my best friend needs me," she said with a smile.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a second please?" Kurt froze on the spot as he heard Blaine's voice before turning to look at him.

"Oh hell no! You don't get to do what you did and come up all in-" Mercedes shouted at him before Kurt cut in.

"Yeah, ok I'll talk to you" Kurt said sharply. "Mercedes I love you but I need to do this, please don't look at me like that." He said warmly to her.

"Ok," she said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before leaving him and Blaine standing face to face. Blaine looked like he hadn't slept all weekend, he had dark circles under his eyes and he stood in front of Kurt knowing he had to explain but not knowing where to start. Kurt took a deep breath; he had worried all weekend about how he would cope when he saw Blaine. He didn't want to cry in front of Blaine, he didn't want him to see how much he hurt inside. He was so angry but if this was a trick Blaine would revel in seeing him like that. He decided the best approach was to just jump straight in and get to the point.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

Whatever questions had been burning in Blaine's mind about Kurt's reasons for standing him up that had been the last thing he'd thought of.

Blaine stuttered in shock "I don't, I haven't had a boyfriend for over 6 months." He eventually managed to say.

"Someone seems to think you're their boyfriend."

"Is that why you didn't show up on Friday night?"

"Yes Blaine it is! I got a phone call from your boyfriend; you know the one you apparently don't have. In the name of Gaga when will you stop lying to me?! Just leave me alone" he tried to walk away but Blaine grabbed his arm turning him back around.

"Kurt I'm not lying to you, I haven't lied. I don't know what I can do to make you believe me." Blaine pleaded.

"I don't care anymore, next time you want to play a joke just don't use me to make fun of." Kurt snapped before turning again and walking away.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine shouted down the corridor.

Kurt blinked away the tears in his eyes and headed towards his Spanish class.

When he returned to his locker he found a note had been shoved inside. This one was longer than the others had been. Kurt opened it out_, please Kurt let me explain, meet me in the choir room at lunchtime_, it said it Blaine's neat handwriting.

"Are you going to go?"

"Holy Gaga Mercedes you scared the crap out of me!" Kurt said holding the note to his chest before hugging her.

"Thanks I needed that, I don't know what to do what do you think I sh-"

He was totally unprepared and off guard when Karofsky shoved him face first into the lockers again.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" Mercedes shouted after them. Kurt stood still facing his locker hoping if he clicked his heels three times he'd end up safe in his own bedroom. The tears fell freely, he didn't even have the strength to stop them anymore. He heard Karofsky's laugh from further down the hall and cringed again, his mind flashing back to that horrible kiss Karofsky had forced on him.

"Hey Kurt?" Mercedes said putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned round slowly tears still falling down his cheeks. "Come on," she said leading him into the girl's bathroom.

"Ok spill," she said after giving him a hug and a few moments to compose himself

"Spill what? You already know what's going on with Blaine."

"Yeah I do and why the hell are you just taking that crap from Karofsky, the Kurt I know would have yelled something back, stood up for himself, I'm worried about you Kurt," Mercedes said with genuine concern.

"If I tell you something do you swear you won't tell a single living soul not even Sam,"

"Sure, ok," she agreed knowing it must be bad for Kurt to ask her to keep things from her boyfriend.

"I confronted him, Karofsky. I asked him why he harasses me all the time and he grabbed me and kissed me." Kurt sat staring at Mercedes who had clapped her hand over her mouth in horror.

"Kurt that's sexual assault, you have to tell someone about that."

"No Mercedes, no I can't."

"What if he hurts somebody else?"

"He won't, he's just confused inside,"

"What do you mean, confused?"

"He's gay, and attracted to me apparently."

"So he throws you into lockers every day, yeah that really says I like you,"

"I know its messed up Mercedes but I can't tell anyone without outing him and that's not fair, no one deserves to be outed."

"Well what about Blaine, what are you going to do about him? What are you going to do if he finds out; he'll be mad you didn't tell him even after what he did to you."

"I don't know! I don't know what to do, I really want to believe Blaine but I am scared to let myself."

"How can it hurt any more than it already does?" Mercedes said looking up at Kurt who was now giving her the look that said she knows him better than he knows himself.

"You're right, I need to do this for me, I need to know and I guess it can't hurt anymore than it does already." Kurt half smiled at his friend before giving her a hug.

"I'll go and see what he has to say," Kurt said as they parted. "We have to go to calculus first though."

"Ugh I hate Calculus!" Mercedes groaned. She loved the way her and Kurt could go from serious to fun in half a second. She was pleased Kurt was confiding in her now too, more than anything she hoped Blaine was being genuine to Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurt took a deep breath before heading into the choir room. As he walked in he saw Blaine had been sat on one of the chairs, he jumped up as Kurt walked in. **

**"I didn't think you would come." he stated.**

**"You have 10 minutes and then I'm going." **

"**Thank you," Blaine said before pausing to wait for Kurt to reply. When he realised he wasn't going to Blaine continued on "Kurt I'm so sorry, I know this has hurt you but it's hurting me too, I meant everything I ever said to you Kurt, I never intended for you to get hurt. The truth is I don't have a boyfriend, not anymore. There was a guy he's always wanted me and he gets jealous of the people I date. He showed up at my house one night my parents were out of town. He hadn't lived in Ohio long and he brought alcohol. We talked and drank not very responsibly. I didn't know he was gay, he made a move and it felt weird, we had drunk sex. The next morning he was there declaring his undying love for me and I didn't even feel attracted to him. We dated for like a week and then I couldn't do it anymore, I felt like such a bad person stringing him along like that. Now he keeps trying to win me over. He thinks I'm fighting my feelings for him. I'm not, I only have feelings for one person. You... You Kurt."**

**Kurt sat down on one of the chairs behind him putting his bag by his side. Blaine looked at Kurt intently trying desperately to read the expression on Kurt's face. He looked deep in thought; Blaine sat in silence, waiting for Kurt to say something. Eventually he did.  
**

**"Why did he answer your phone?" Kurt asked staring at the wall behind Blaine, deliberately trying not to look at him, afraid it would ruin the composure he was managing to keep at the moment. **

**"What?" Blaine answered looking genuinely confused.**

**"The note you left in my journal asking me to call you. I called and he answered."**

**"I- I don't know,"**

**"How long ago did this happen exactly?" Kurt snapped folding him arms across his chest, clearly becoming more defensive. **

**"Three weeks ago," Blaine said putting his head down in shame. **

**"Three weeks!" Kurt shouted jumping up out of his seat "You told me you'd been single for 6 months!" He paused for a moment wondering if Blaine was going to jump in to defend himself. He just sat there all colour draining from his cheeks. Kurt took a deep breath before continuing getting closer and closer to Blaine's face. "Wait a minute that means you guys were dating when you told me you liked me. What if you hadn't known I felt the same? Would you have kept dating this guy whatever his name is?!" **

"**Sebastian."**

"**What?"**

"**That's his name Sebastian and I don't care about him Kurt. I care about you I **_**love**_** you."**

"**Holy Gaga why are you lying to me Blaine! Just. Stop. Lying! I don't care what the truth us anymore just stop lying?!" Kurt screamed.**

**"Kurt I'm not, I'm not lying, I swear to you. I don't see what happened three weeks ago as a relationship. I see it as a time I was scared to tell the truth, that's when I made the decision to always be honest from then on, that's why it took me as long as it has to admit that I like you."**

**Kurt sat back down on his chair he was stunned to be hearing what he was hearing. He didn't know what to believe his head was spinning at a hundred miles an hour. He felt as though he might take off like a jet plane at any moment. His heart pounded heavily in his chest. Then the familiar burn of the tears came. He knew he had to get out of there.**

**"I can't do this." Kurt said choking back his tears. "I'm sorry Blaine I can't, I just can't do this." he continued starting to leave.**

**"Kurt don't please, let's talk please. I love you Kurt. I'm not giving up on us Kurt. I meant what I said when I sang that song." Blaine begged grabbing for Kurt's arm as Kurt pulled away from him.**

**"I just need some time Blaine; if you really love me you'll give me that at least."**

**"Ok fine, whatever you need but don't expect me to stop trying to prove to you just how much I care while you take that time." **

**Kurt walked out of the choir room and headed straight for his locker where he knew Mercedes would be waiting for him. **

**Blaine sighed angry at himself for how he'd let Kurt leave while he was still upset with him. He was so full of rage himself; he hated himself for falling into Sebastian's trap. He had no idea what to do about Kurt but one thing he was sure of, he was definitely going to find Sebastian and make sure he stayed away. **

**Blaine was glad his parents were out of town, if they knew where he was they would surely ground him for the rest of his high school life. Normally he wouldn't have taken such disregard to his parent's rules but things needed to be sorted out. He was sat in his car outside Scandals. He was waiting for Sebastian. This was his usual haunt and Blaine wanted answers. He wasn't going to let him mess his life up anymore. He nearly jumped out if his skin when his phone rang.**

**"What the hell do you want?" Blaine growled.**

**"Well hello to you too lover boy,"**

**"Don't fucking start with me Seb, you're lucky I even answered your call. Where are you anyways we need to talk?" **

**"I'm at my house, all alone if you want to stop by we could talk, before, during and after if you want?"**

**"No I don't want, and when I say talk I mean I have some questions I want answers to, answers you are going to give me before you completely screw up my chances with Kurt."**

**"Ok, ok, I don't know what you see in that loser though, especially when you could have a hot guy like me. Where are you anyways?"**

"**I'm sitting outside Scandals, isn't that where you normally get drunk and fuck anything with a dick and a pulse?"**

"**Woah, someone's angry, that's quite rude Blaine. Sometimes I get drunk in people's houses with them and we make passionate love in their bed." Sebastian whispered lustfully into the phone.**

**"Meet me at the Lima Bean in ten minutes asshole" Blaine said before disconnecting the call.**


	6. Chapter 6

**By the time Blaine arrived at the Lima Bean he was like a volcano, ready to erupt, he noticed Sebastian was already there and he struggled to remain calm while he ordered his medium drip and took a seat opposite Sebastian. He sat glaring at him trying to control his rage before daring to speak.**

**"Hey hot cheeks, I thought you were going to stand me up for a moment." Sebastian teased.**

**"Fuck you Seb," Blaine spat.**

**"You know you're so sexy when you insult me, it's actually quite a turn on," Sebastian whispered so only Blaine could hear. Blaine just rolled his eyes. **

**"Why are you doing this?" Blaine asked bluntly.**

**"Doing what? You asked me to meet you here and here I am."**

**"You know damn well what!" Blaine said more loudly than he had wanted to. They both made a mental note to keep their volume levels under control, they were getting some unsavoury looks from other Lima Bean customers. **

**"Ok, ok I give in, I like you Blaine you know that and I know you like me too and I think we'd be great together." Sebastian leaned back in his chair, a smug accomplished grin on his face.**

**"I don't like you, you disgust me, I hate you. There will never be an us Seb, never! The sooner you realise that I can actually move on with my life and be happy with Kurt." He voice and calm resolve waivered and the tears burning in his eyes threatened to fall. He wasn't about to cry in front of Sebastian, he wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. **

**"You think that ladyboy is ever going to believe you?" Sebastian jeered.**

**"If people like you stop messing things up yes, I do." Blaine asserted, he had to find a way to make Sebastian see sense. **

**"Sebastian Smythe doesn't stop until he gets what he wants." Sebastian said standing up and walking out of the coffee shop. Blaine was furious. He had fully intended to stand up to Sebastian but couldn't help feeling as though things were more messed up now than ever before. He stormed out of the coffee shop and headed out to his car, the sting of tears still burning in his eyes.**

**"What am I going to do Mercedes?" Kurt asked as they sat together in Kurt's living room the end credits for The Sound of Music rolling up on the tv screen, empty popcorn bowls and soda cans at their feet. He had already told her everything Blaine had said to him. He and Mercedes were becoming really great friends they hung out most nights whenever Sam was busy with his football buddies. Kurt didn't know why he and Mercedes hadn't hung out together more before now. **

**"It's up to you now Kurt, you need to decide what happens next. If I was you though I'd probably give Blaine a chance, he seems really upset about what happened with this Sebastian guy. We all make mistakes Kurt, besides if you give him a shot and he hurts you Santana and me can kick his butt." she finished with a smile trying to lighten the heavy weight of Kurt's mood. **

**"You know Mercedes I don't know how you manage it but you always seem to know what I need to hear." he answered heading to his room to retrieve his phone to call Blaine. Mercedes sat herself in Kurt's chair as he sat on the bed listening to the rings that waited for Blaine to pick up the phone. **

**"Hello," Blaine answered his voice sounding rough and thick as though he had been crying.**

**"Hey it's Kurt,"**

**"Kurt! Hi," Blaine tried to clear his throat.**

**"Are you ok? You sound like you've been crying."**

**"I'll be ok Kurt, I'm glad you called,"**

**"You can thank Mercedes, she kinda brought me to my senses."**

**"So I get to take you on another date? One where you don't stand me up?" Blaine teased.**

**"Yeah, you do," Kurt answered.**

**They said their goodbyes and hung up the call, they'd arranged to spend Saturday together, talking and seeing how things went. **

**"You see, that wasn't so difficult was it?" Mercedes teased, "I should have my own show like Oprah, I'd be awesome," **

**"You would but then the world would miss out on your amazing voice." Kurt answered with a smile. Mercedes smiled back at him silently praying that this worked out for Kurt.**

**Kurt practically skipped down the halls the next day at school, he had another note in his locker from Blaine. This time it just said I can't wait for Saturday. Blaine xoxo. Kurt had kept unfolding the note smiling like the Cheshire cat whenever he looked at it or thought about Saturday.**

**"Hey lady gay! Where's your dress today?" Karofsky shouted as he shoved him back into his locker between second and third period. Kurt froze partly in rage and partly through fear. He would never let them see he was afraid though. He was angry not just at Karofsky's taunting but because every day since Glee Club had done Gaga Karofsky had wanted to know where Kurt's dress was. **

**"Hey Karofsky!" Mercedes shouted from down the corridor, she'd been stood with Santana working out what duet they were doing for Glee club this week. Karofsky turned around smirking at her obnoxiously. **

**"What do you want?" he snarked. **

**"I want you to back off and leave my boy Kurt alone," she almost growled.**

**"Why, pushing him into his locker is the highlight of my day," he jeered.**

**"Is that so, well maybe going all Lima heights on your ass will be the highlight of mine!" Santana shouted at Karofsky having walked up the hall with Mercedes. Karofsky simply laughed and walked away. **

**"You ok Kurt?" Mercedes asked gently seeing the hurt look on Kurt's face and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. **

**"I'll be fine, I need to get to the auditorium, I'm doing my duet for glee club with Blaine. He answered hugging Mercedes before heading off in the opposite direction. **


	7. Chapter 7

As Kurt approached the stage in the auditorium he heard voices. Blaine was yelling at someone. "You can't be here!" he shouted, he sounded on edge, Kurt was slightly stunned he found himself worrying about Blaine.

"Blaine, I miss you please give me a chance." Sebastian pleaded, and it wasn't like Sebastian to beg for something he was more of a manipulate until you get what you want kind of a guy.

"Seb get off me, don't touch me," Blaine shouted, Kurt was amazed no one had come rushing in from the corridor at all the commotion that was going on.

Kurt peeked around standing in the shadows watching them. Sebastian had tried to hold Blaine's face in his hands, Blaine had pushed him away. Sebastian had to put a considerable amount of effort into keeping his balance.

"Come on Blaine, you loved the night we spent together, imagine how amazing it would be if we were both sober,"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not attracted to you, no matter how much you harass me Seb it isn't going to change," Blaine asserted trying to keep a degree of calm.

"Why do you insist on fighting it Blaine we could be great together, I'd make you so much happier than Kurt ever could. You were begging for more that night, I don't believe you can ignore those feelings," Sebastian said getting closer to him, "I can make you feel like that everyday Blaine if you just give me a chance." Sebastian reached out to hold the back of Blaine's neck, trying to pull him closer to him.

"No! No Sebastian! Get the fuck out of here and stay away from me. Leave Kurt alone too, if I find out you've said or done anything to him I won't be responsible for my actions." Blaine said with such anger it scared Kurt.

"Fine I'll go but I meant what I said at the Lima Bean Blaine, I'm not stopping until you admit your feelings for me."

Sebastian headed out of the auditorium and Kurt took a deep breath before stepping out onto the stage, Blaine turned around a look of horror on his face, how much had Kurt heard or seen he wondered.

.

"Hey do you want to just jump straight in?" he asked hoping Kurt wouldn't mention what had just happened.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Kurt replied, relieved Blaine didn't mention anything to do with Sebastian. Kurt didn't like this Sebastian guy, he seemed predatory almost, he understood why Blaine had looked so hurt at finding out that Sebastian had called Kurt.

"I thought Our Time Is Now by Plain White T's would be quite fitting for us,"

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, "it's perfect," he said.

He stood with the sheet music in front of him as Blaine started strumming away at the guitar. Kurt was mesmerised again by Blaine's voice as he started to sing, it didn't help that Blaine was looking right at Kurt.

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
There will be no rules tonight

If there were we'd break 'em

Nothing's gonna stop us now

Let's get down to it

Blaine nodded to Kurt intending for him to sing the next lines. He smiled as he sang, feeling himself looking back at Blaine the same way Blaine had been looking at him.

Nervous hands and anxious smiles

I can feel you breathing

This is right where we belong

Turn up the music

Blaine and Kurt both sat on the stage singing this song to each other, Kurt was amazed at how much his heart was fluttering in his chest.

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
This is the dance for all the lovers

Takin' a chance for one another

Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember

Breaking the city's heart together

Finally it's our time now, it's our time now

That's when it hit Kurt how appropriate the lyrics to this song were for him and Blaine.

This is more than just romance

It's an endless summer

I can feel the butterflies

Leading me through it

Blaine stood up and was walking over to Kurt still strumming away on the guitar.

Take my heart, I'll take your hand

As we're falling under

This is an addiction Kurt

Let's give in to it

Kurt smiled at the small lyric change Blaine had made.

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
This is the dance for all the lovers

Takin' a chance for one another

Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember

Breaking the city's heart together

Finally it's our time now, it's our time now

"That was amazing Kurt!" Blaine said as he finished the outro of the song on the guitar.He looked up at Kurt who looked like his mind was a million miles away.

"Kurt what's wrong?" he said putting his guitar back in its case and walking to stand beside Kurt.

"What? Did we start? Sorry, I was daydreaming."

"Don't be sorry, is everything ok?"

"Yes, in fact I'm more than ok, I was going to wait until Saturday but I might as well tell you now."

"Tell me what?" Blaine asked his eyes wide with worry.

"I believe you." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine's hand came up to Kurt's cheek and held his face there. His lips met Kurt's with such softness and gentleness. Kurt flinched under Blaine's touch, his mind flashing back feeling Karofsky's rough hard lips on his own.

"Kurt?"

"I'm sorry Blaine I have to go," Kurt said hurriedly before rushing out of the auditorium.

Blaine dropped to his knees, why did he keep screwing this up. Why couldn't things just be simple. He thought he had read the signs right, had he gone too far, it seemed like he'd scared Kurt off. He couldn't let that be it, he knew in his heart they were destined to be together. He pulled a piece of paper from his notebook intending to leave the note in Kurt's locker. Talk to me, please? Blaine xoxo he wrote neatly. He shuddered remembering the last time he had written those words to Kurt. This time was different though, this time he knew Kurt believed him.

"Mercedes can I talk to you for a second please?" Blaine asked as he arrived at glee club before Kurt.

"Sure," she answered with curiosity.

"Is everything ok with Kurt?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" she replied trying not to show that she knew something he didn't.

Blaine told Mercedes what had happened in the auditorium and she gasped.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" she asked once she had gotten over the initial joy at discovering Kurt believes Blaine.

"Can you? I asked him to talk to me but I know he trusts you a hell of a lot more than he trusts me." Blaine stated with growing concern.

"Yeah sure," Mercedes answered with a smile.

Blaine glanced at the door as much as he could but Kurt never came through it, he worried about where Kurt had gotten too. He knew he had been upset but had no idea why, he just hoped they could fix it. He loved Kurt and couldn't imagine a future where they weren't together.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt was about to climb into his car in the parking lot, he had decided to skip Glee club because he was too ashamed to face Blaine. He'd dreamed of kissing Blaine and there it was happening and he pulled away. He hated Karofsky for the pain he was putting him through, for the secrets he was making him keep.

"Hey loser," Sebastian said stalking around the corner with his arrogant swagger.

"What do you want?"

"So you know who I am then?"

"Yeah you're the ignoramus who can't handle rejection,"

"Ouch, careful you'll cut yourself on your sharpness," Sebastian jibed back at Kurt

"Is there a reason you're speaking to me or did you just come to ask what it feels like to have what you can't have?"

"Last time I checked you didn't have Blaine, he might like you but he knows how awesome I can make him feel, he'll always come back to me for that." Sebastian taunted. Kurt stood glaring at Sebastian.

"Can you go now? Your arrogance is sickening!" Kurt said before climbing into the car. Sebastian took a step back as Kurt pulled away his smug grin on his face as he knew all well and good he had gotten to Kurt.

Kurt drove home as fast as he could. He laid staring at his ceiling words failing him each time he tried to write in his journal, perhaps writing it down wasn't what he should be doing. He looked at Blaine's note again. He debated calling Blaine even got to the point where he was dialling the number, he always bottled out. How would he even begin to explain things to Blaine?

"Kurt you have to tell him, he thinks he's done something wrong." Mercedes pleaded with Kurt. She had been sat for over half an hour trying to convince him to tell Blaine about Karofsky, tell him that Sebastian is still harassing him.

"I know I just don't know how to tell him!" he roared, finally losing all his resolve in the matter. He sat shaking, sobs racked from his chest. Mercedes pulled him into a hug. Kurt felt so out of control. "I'm scared that if I tell him he won't like me anymore?"

"Kurt that's silly, Blaine likes you for who you are. Call him?" she said holding Kurt's phone out to him after he had calmed back down.

"And say what? I can't just blurt it out."

"Ask him to come over? Ask him to meet you somewhere?"

"Ok," he gave in taking his phone and dialling Blaine's number.

"Hello," Blaine answered cautiously.

"Hey Blaine, its Kurt."

"I know I saw your name flash up, how are you doing? You seemed pretty upset the other day, I'm sorry if anyth-"

"Blaine stop!" Kurt shouted interrupting him. "Sorry for shouting, I need to talk to you Blaine."

"We both have third period free tomorrow? I mean unless you want to wait until Saturday, if you still want to go on Saturday?"

"I do. Want to go I mean, I want to go on our date on Saturday. That is if you want to after I've told you what I need to tell you. I'll meet you by my locker at third period tomorrow then?"

"Yeah sure thing, I need to go my mom is calling me, Dinner's ready. Thanks for calling Kurt."

"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow Blaine."

"Yeah see you tomorrow, night Kurt,

"Night Blaine," Kurt said disconnecting the call.

"That wasn't so difficult was it?" Mercedes stated smiling up at Kurt.

"No it wasn't," Kurt conceded returning a smile. "What if he changes his mind about me?"

"Kurt, look at me." Mercedes asserted emphasising every word. "He won't. Trust me."

Third period came faster than Kurt would have liked. As he headed to his locker to meet Blaine he discovered he was already there. He looked scared; Kurt had never seen Blaine looking scared before.

"Hey," they both said at the same time before laughing.

"So do you think we can sneak off somewhere private to talk?" Kurt asked his shaky voice giving away his anxiety.

"Let's go to the Lima Bean, it'll be quiet this time of day,"

"Okay," Kurt agreed. They headed out together to Kurt's car and found that making idle conversation came easily to them. They shared a smile when they both reached to skip the same song and then both reached to turn up the same song almost instantly, their hands colliding in the process.

Kurt was stunned as Blaine ordered a Grande non-fat Mocha and a medium drip. "You know my coffee order?" he questioned.

"Of course I do, I make it my business to find out all I can about the guy I like, besides I asked Mercedes this morning and she told me." Blaine explained as Kurt chuckled to himself.

"So what happened in the auditorium the other day I'm sorry if I upset you,"

"You didn't," Kurt replied without hesitation.

"Then why we're you so upset, you skipped glee club and you never miss it. I was really worried Kurt. In fact I still am. If you aren't sure about us that's fine, I just need to know so I can try to make it right."

"You can't make this right; I want you to promise me something too." Blaine raised his eyebrows curiously at Kurt "No matter what I tell you, you won't lose it and go looking for this person."

"Did someone hurt you, if someone hurt you Kurt I swear I will-"

"Do nothing because this person is pretty messed up and confused too."

"Just tell me what happened." Blaine said more angrily than he had intended.

"Okay, you know Karofsky has been harassing me well. There was one day a couple of months ago, I decided I'd had enough, I followed Karofsky into the locker room, I wanted to know why he was harassing me and he was saying all these hateful things towards me, I thought he was going to hit me but he didn't, he grabbed me and kissed me." Kurt finished feeling the tears falling down his face. Blaine sat staring at him; he looked like he might explode. "Blaine please say something?"

"Kurt! That's sexual assault; he could be expelled for that."

"No! Blaine he's confused about who he is, remember when you were too scared to come out? He's so far in the closet he might as well be in Narnia. I don't believe in outing people anyways."

"You need to think of yourself Kurt he can't get away with treating you like this!" Blaine urged.

"I just want to forget about it." Kurt snapped.

"I wish you could have told me sooner," Blaine said putting his hand on top of Kurt's trying to calm the escalating situation. Kurt sobbed as relief washed over him. Blaine knew about Karofsky and wasn't running in the opposite direction.

"I thought you wouldn't like me anymore when you found out."

"Are you kidding me? I love you Kurt, I want us to be together and I'm not about to let some guys ignorance stop us from doing that."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, whose hand was still on top of his. Kurt moved to hold it and for the first time he looked into Blaine's eyes with complete trust. "I love you too." he said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine was confused. He didn't know why it was so dark. Then he saw him, Kurt. He was laid with his back to Blaine. He ran to him bending down to turn him over all the while tears streaming down his face as he called Kurt's name. As he turned Kurt to face him he saw his face was covered in blood. Then he heard them laughing. He looked up to see Sebastian and Karofsky looking over them both. "No, no, Kurt no!" he screamed as his eyes flew open and he bolted up into a sitting position. He took several deep breaths wiping the cold sweat from his brow. "It was just a dream, just a horrible, awful dream." he reassured himself. He picked up his cell phone checking the time. It was 6:15am on Saturday morning. Today he was to be spending the day with Kurt and he was so excited, he needed to see Kurt. He just wanted to feel Kurt's arms around him especially after such an awful dream.

Beep beep! Beep beep! Kurt's alarm clock rang out into his room. Groaning he turned off the alarm resisting the temptation to press the snooze button, he picked up his phone and checked for messages, there was his usual good morning from Mercedes and another message from a number he didn't know. His curiosity got the better of him as he clicked to open the message. It was another warning to stay away from Blaine. Kurt concluded it must be from Sebastian, he disregarded the message and remembering that today he had a date with Blaine he headed to his wardrobe, having already planned what he was wearing he laid out dark blue skinny jeans a pale blue pinstripe shirt, a black waistcoat and a dark blue tie.

Before he knew it Blaine was ringing the doorbell at his house. He stood on the step nervously straightening his bowtie. Kurt opened the door with excitement gleaming on his face.

"Where are we going?" he asked excitedly.

"It's still a surprise, I don't want to give you too much chance to try to back out," Blaine teased with a smile.

"That means I'm not going to like where we're going," Kurt said after grabbing his bag and closing the door behind him.

"You will if you just give it a chance, like you did with me," Blaine said still smiling.

"Hmmm ok," Kurt replied. He wasn't worried just nervous, Blaine had decided where they were going on their date and hadn't said a word to Kurt about it. Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes wider than a little kid at Christmas.

"Oh my Gaga!" he cried, "the roller rink? Seriously?"

"Yeah is that ok? We can go somewhere else if you want?"

"No it's ok, just don't let me fall over, roller-skating isn't exactly my forte,"

"Ok come on," Blaine smiled.

They stepped inside and Kurt felt like he'd been thrown into a cheesy rip off of Starlight Express. He chuckled and Blaine looked at him intently. They got their skates and Blaine was trying to teach Kurt how to roller-skate. He'd been at it for about half an hour when Kurt begged for them to stop going round and round so he could get a drink of diet coke.

"Are you having fun?" Blaine asked.

"I guess," Kurt admitted reluctantly, mostly he just loved that he was with Blaine. He spun around on his seat as Blaine groaned looking behind him. Kurt groaned when he saw who was heading towards them.

"Hey ladies!" Sebastian shouted.

"What is he doing here?" Kurt hissed at Blaine.

"I have no idea."

"Hey Blaine, so are we going to race around together like old times?" Sebastian assumed.

"No, we only did that once and I'm here with Kurt."

"Oh? Like a date, oh no wait you go on dates with people who are actually worthy of you, this must be a pity party for the unlovable."

"Do you mind, you're polluting my personal space," Kurt snapped.

"What? Blaine invited me here. Meet me at the roller rink; Saturday at 11am, I miss you he told me.

"What the fuck are you talking about Seb?" Blaine shouted. Kurt sat stunned. That voice of doubt was there again. He knew Sebastian was probably lying.

"When?" Kurt asked looking at Sebastian.

"What? Kurt? You don't actually believe him do you?" Blaine asked looking more shocked and hurt than angry.

"When did he tell you?" he asked Sebastian trying to keep calm.

"Last night when he called me up and we had phone sex,"

"Oh my god," Blaine whispered to himself covering his face with his hands. Kurt couldn't help but look at Blaine accusingly desperately trying to fight back the tears that were burning in his eyes.

"Kurt he's lying!" Blaine cried.

"Am I?" Sebastian questioned showing Kurt his phone. Under incoming calls it had listed Blaine. According to Sebastian's phone Blaine had called him a little after 11pm.

"I'm going? I can't believe you would do this to me?" he screamed at Blaine as he struggled to untie his roller-skates.

"I didn't do anything Kurt, he's lying why can't you see he just wants me to be with him, I don't love him I love you!"

"So why did you call him?"

"I called him to tell him to back off because he was texting me all night! Check my phone if you don't believe me," Blaine yelled back at Kurt as he held out his phone for him to check. Kurt pulled the phone from Blaine's hand. He flicked to the messages and seen two messages from Sebastian. Both were extremely suggestive and straight after the second message Blaine had called Sebastian. Kurt shook his head in disgust.

"Stay away from me both of you, you deserve each other." he spat at Blaine. He stormed away from them as fast as his could slamming into someone as he headed for the door.

"Hey watch it!" the person said.

Kurt almost groaned aloud as he looked up realising it was Karofsky who he'd collided with.

"I'm sorry, look just leave me alone please?" Kurt begged already feeling as defeated as he could.

"Kurt are you ok? You look upset."

"I'll be fine, what are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm on a date, I met this guy last night at scandals, he's cool about me not being out yet either, said he's happy to keep things on the quiet side you know,"

"Wait does this mean I'm not getting pushed into anymore lockers?"

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through Kurt. I was an asshole and I don't know if we can ever be friends but I won't give you any more crap, I'll make sure Azimio doesn't either,"

"Thanks, what's this guy's name anyway?"

"Sebastian, he's hot Kurt. He's a great kisser too."

"Be careful with him," Kurt warned, "I heard he can be dangerous with the people he gets involved with, the only person he cares about is himself."

"I don't fucking believe you! Just when I think you've hit an all-time low you go and do something even lower. You know I only phoned you to tell you to leave me alone!"

"Blaine you know you want me to fuck you again, come on just admit it to yourself stop fighting it," Sebastian said stroking a hand over Blaine's cheek. Blaine smacked it away. He stood about as close to Sebastian as he dared to stand.

"Don't you fucking dare touch me, don't you dare." Blaine said finally, feeling as though he was losing all control over his temper. Sebastian pulled him in and grinded his hips against Blaine's. Blaine let out an involuntary moan before pushing Sebastian away from him so hard that Sebastian ended up falling over. He half walked half ran towards the door after Kurt. He needed to make this right.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt stood outside of the roller rink; kicking himself as he remembered Blaine had driven them both here. He was just debating how long it would take him to walk home when he heard Blaine shouting him.

"Kurt, let's talk about this." he pleaded heading towards Kurt.

"What is there to talk about Blaine? I can't stand it every time he does something like that I feel like I'm not good enough for you. The fact you called him last night too just makes me think that it really is him you want to be with."

"How many times do I have to tell you Kurt? I don't love Sebastian. I don't even like him! I love you. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too but every time we do something together Sebastian is there! How the hell do you explain that phone call? He had proof Blaine. PROOF!" Kurt screamed back at him.

"I called him to tell him to leave us alone!" Blaine yelled back at Kurt. "I just wanted to get the message through to him that I wasn't interested."

"Well that clearly didn't work did it?"

"It's not my fault Sebastian turned up here today."

"Then whose fault is it Blaine, he said you told him where to meet us when you phoned him last night."

"I said we were happy together that we were going on a date and he needed to move on and forget me. He managed to get it out of me that we were coming here."

"Managed to get it out of you how?"

"He asked and it caught me off guard and I told him. We came here once together. We raced each other around the track." Blaine tried to defend himself, trying to help Kurt to see reason.

"You told him? Blaine why? Why did you bring me here when you knew I would most likely hate it? Why do you bring me to the place you and Sebastian came on a date? What is wrong with you?" Kurt ranted

"I can't do this Kurt!" Blaine shouted as he turned to walk away.

"Fine walk away from me, prove Sebastian right again!" Kurt's shouting made Blaine stop dead in his tracks. He knew Kurt was right, if there was any hope for them he was killing it if he walked away. He turned back around and back towards Kurt.

"What can I do to convince you I'm not lying Kurt," Blaine started. "I know you have trust issues, I know that it's a big deal for you and I accepted that a long time ago. I know you're upset but do you think that what Sebastian does and says doesn't upset me too?"

"What the hell Blaine? Am I really supposed to answer that? You are the one who slept with him!" Kurt shouted.

"I was out of my mind drunk Kurt, so I made a bad decision, it happens. It's all in the past and that's where it should stay but people like you and Sebastian won't leave it there. I don't love Sebastian Kurt, I never have and you need to trust me when I'm telling you how I feel, If you can't get past that maybe we shouldn't be trying to make this work." Blaine shouted as Kurt turned away from Blaine, he tried to hold back his sobs as the tears fell down his face. He half expected that Blaine would have walked away, he jumped in surprise as he felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder. Blaine turned Kurt towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. Kurt held on to Blaine as if his life depended on it.

"I'm sorry," he cried through his sobs.

"Sssshh, don't apologise Kurt. I wish I'd never laid eyes on Sebastian."

"If you hadn't though you wouldn't have had the courage to come out and I'd still be in my room dreaming of us being together."

"You did that too?" Blaine teased gently.

"Yeah," Kurt said blushing.

"Kurt?" Blaine started pushing Kurt away just enough to be able to look into his eyes. "I want to kiss you, you don't need to kiss me back but I want to kiss you," he warned softly as he wiped Kurt's tears away. Kurt gulped. He didn't want to embarrass himself with a repeat of last time. It came fast, warm soft lips gently brushed over his own. He felt like he would explode but he wanted more. He pushed back onto Blaine's lips. Blaine gasped as their lips brushed together. Blaine broke the kiss off scared he wouldn't be able to stop if they went further.

"Come on, we can go back to mine," Blaine said. "we can talk some more or just watch tv." he reassured Kurt who had lost all the colour from his face.

As they were driving back to Blaine's house Our Time Is Now came on the radio, they both started singing it as they had done in the auditorium.

"I love singing with you," Blaine admitted with a smile as Kurt shouted out.

"Blaine look out!" he shouted as the car headed towards them as Blaine had lapsed in his concentration.

"Shit, sorry Kurt, are you ok?" he asked as he swerved the car. He pulled into the nearest layby as Kurt was laughing hysterically.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned as Kurt tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry Blaine, if I didn't laugh I would have cried." Kurt said with a half smile.

Blaine looked at him, he was angry Kurt was laughing but soon he was laughing himself. He felt so relieved they hadn't hit that car and that Kurt was unharmed. For some reason he couldn't stay mad at Kurt, he had an idea while he was sitting in the car.

"We're not going to my house, I know where we should go. I need you to trust me though,"

"Ok," Kurt replied, almost adding that he would be happy to go anywhere Sebastian wouldn't be but thought better of bringing that name up again.


	11. Chapter 11

As they pulled into the car park Kurt looked at Blaine.

"What are we doing here?" he asked surprised that Blaine had driven him to the Park.

"We need to talk. There'll just be us and a guarantee of no interruptions." Blaine explained. Kurt had to admit he loved how romantic this was, his heart raced in his chest. He was so happy he didn't even care that his outfit wasn't suitable for the park. In an ideal world he would have carefully selected his footwear and perhaps chosen an Alexander McQueen jumper.

They both got out of the car and Blaine led the way through the park, past the places most people seemed to gather and away from the picturesque lake Kurt thought would have been so romantic to sit beside. After 5 more minutes of walking in silence with Kurt following Blaine he headed to a bench which was set back and facing a group of trees.

"This is where I like to come to think. I've never told anyone about this place before." Blaine explained. The way the sun shone through the trees was beautiful. Kurt stood staring at them feeling so inspired. He was brought back to reality with a bump as Blaine was trying to get his attention.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he blushed.

"Don't be your cute when your daydreaming and when you blush," Blaine said warmly which made Kurt blush even more as Blaine chuckled lightly. "Sit down Kurt, please?" Blaine asked gesturing for Kurt to sit beside him. "We need to talk about this, seriously. We need to be honest with each other and not fight about it. I'm done fighting Kurt. I want this to work but I need us to get every thing off our chests and know where we both stand." he finished pausing to take in Kurt's reaction.

"I want to be with you too, you know I do." Kurt answered looking almost hurt.

"Kurt you blow so hot and cold with me over things and when Sebastian tries pulling one of his stunts you run away and we fight. I hate that, I need you to trust me. If we are going to beat Sebastian then we need to stick together. We cant let him ruin the feelings we have for each other,"

"I'm sorry," Kurt uttered feeling as though he was being told off and he supposed he was. He knew he was being unreasonable over Sebastian. "I just get so jealous," he explained.

"You don't need to be though, you're the one I want to be with Kurt, I've told you so many times. Sometimes I'm just not sure that you want to be with me, like you're looking for excuses for this not to work." Blaine added as Kurt put his head down again, knowing Blaine had this all wrong and trying to fight back the tears long enough to explain his true feelings.

"I love you Blaine, I do want this to work, I really do I just, I don't know I get scared that it might go wrong somewhere down the line and I don't know if I could cope with that. I thought that if I was angry with you over the Sebastian thing I could get over you and it wouldn't hurt when it all eventually went wrong." Kurt tried to explain.

"Do you want to just get over me?" Blaine asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"No! No! Blaine, that's the last thing I want. God, I've made such a mess of things. I'm so sorry."

"You have to start trusting me Kurt. You know Sebastian is manipulative and cruel to get his own way. The more you believe his games the more he will try to tear us apart, we can't let him. Promise me you won't let him." Blaine said almost begging. Kurt felt awful as he realised Blaine had just about reached his limit today. Kurt realised he would start having to trust Blaine, he agreed he would be more honest with Blaine when things were on his mind. He agreed not to believe Sebastian without hearing Blaine's explanation first.

"I won't, I know I need to trust you more Blaine. Trust is really hard for me and I should have talked to you about it. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can. How about we forget Sebastian even exists and just enjoy our day together?"

"Sounds perfect," Kurt said smiling at Blaine. "I promise to be more open with you, I don't want to lose you." Kurt admitted his voice almost breaking.

"You won't lose me Kurt, I fought to hard to get you, I'm never saying goodbye to you." Blaine smiled back at Kurt.

"So does this mean we're boyfriends now?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"If you want to be," Blaine answered.

"Yes," Kurt answered without hesitation. "Yes I do, I just- I've never been anyone's boyfriend before I don't want to mess it up."

"You won't, we'll face everything together Kurt, I know you're scared but don't be. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that."

"I love you Blaine," He said reaching up to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine answered turning slightly to catch Kurt's lips in another soft kiss. Kurt melted into Blaine's arms. He was so blissfully happy words were simply not enough to explain how he felt.

As they sat side by side holding hands on the bench in Blaine's thinking spot they chatted about general things such as favourite films, favourite songs, which celebrities they liked, Kurt spoke a lot about fashion which Blaine was so enthralled in. Blaine talked about his first kiss, they avoided talking about Kurt's although Kurt did tell Blaine about Karofsky apologising to him outside the roller rink as he headed for his date with Sebastian. Then the conversation came around to the subject that had Kurt throwing his hands over his ears and la-laing as loud as he dared.

"Kurt?" Blaine said pulling his hands from his ears. "Why that reaction?" Blaine knew Kurt was a virgin but didn't realise how uneducated he was in the sex department.

"I don't want to know about that, I like romance, things like this that we're doing now, just sitting on a bench in the sunshine talking through the afternoon."

"Kurt there's going to come a time you need to know it, I don't want you to go through the same mistakes as I have," Blaine explained as Kurt looked at him. He could tell Kurt wasn't happy at having to talk about sex. He thought better of trying to force the subject, making a mental note to try and find a way to help Kurt feel comfortable talking about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter has some dark-ish themes, without spoiling it, if you are of a sensitive mind perhaps read with caution. Also I apologize for the lack of speedy updates, I was aiming to keep updating daily but real life kinda caught up with me, anyways I hope you enjoy this, also reviews are like oxygen for me to keep going with this so please leave reviews too :) Thank you.  
**

* * *

Karofsky arrived home around three hours later. His little brothers were in bed and fast asleep. His mother and father were cuddled up watching a black and white movie. Karofsky noticed the familiar shape of the beer bottle in his dad's hand. He wasn't the kind of man who got drunk and then beat his wife and kids, Karofsky supposed it was because he had a lot of stress in his job as manager of the real estate firm he worked for. They'd often sacrificed things so his dad had enough money to buy in his beer. Karofsky didn't know how he hadn't been fired yet. He didn't have a lot of respect for his dad but that was because his dad had never shown a lot of interest, he was always too busy to go to his big football games. He hadn't even made an effort when the Titans had made it to the national school championships last season.

Karofsky headed up to his own room, tears had started to fall down his face. He didn't know why life had to be so hard for him. He was upset that things weren't straight forward and simple, he had to deal with all these feelings that he had that he'd been brought up to believe weren't natural. As he flicked on his computer, the messages started to pop up. People on his instant messenger, on his emails, on Facebook. He sat staring at his screen in horror. How did they know? Had someone seen him? The messages were so hateful he sat and cried as he read them. He saw an email from his best friend Azimio come into his inbox. This sent him over the edge, it was the final straw. He felt all his resolve crumble as he read the email. 'what the hell dude, yo I thought we were friends, why didn't you tell me you were a fag, what if I've caught the gay from you? You need to stay away from me. I think you should quit football too, no one wants a faggot in the locker room, it's not safe getting changed infront of something like you'.

He felt something inside him break in those moments. People knew he was gay, he wasn't strong enough for this, he couldn't undo this. It was over his life as he knew it was over. His parents would hate him. He couldnt live when he knew he was disappointing to so many people. He pulled out his suit from the wardrobe and started to change. Throwing the belt over the rail in his closet he fastened the other end around his neck. It would soon be over. He reassured himself as the tears blurred his vision. The last thing he heard before it all went black was "Dear God no!" he thought it sounded like his dad.

Blaine's phone buzzed beside his bed as he stepped back into his room having been in the shower. He looked down and saw Kurt was calling him.

"Where have you been I've been trying to call you for the past half hour?" he stressed.

"I took a shower, why? What's wrong what's Sebastian done now?" Blaine asked thinking Kurt had gotten another text or call from him.

"Well from what I can gather he outed Karofsky but Karofsky is in the hospital Blaine, he tried to kill himself," Kurt explained as Blaine gasped.

"Give me ten minutes, I'll meet you at the hospital," Blaine answered before cutting off the call. Kurt took one final look at Karofsky's Facebook wall there was so much hate, he wished he had the power to just delete it all. Kurt knew that he wouldn't settle unless he tried to help Karofsky and he knew Blaine's reaction had meant he was thinking the same thing.

"Hey, Kurt isn't it?" Karofsky's dad asked, remembering his face from the numerous times he'd had to go up to see Principal Figgins about his son bullying him.

"Yeah, this is my friend Blaine," Kurt said choosing not to use the word boyfriend at such a sensitive and difficult time for Karofsky's dad.

"What are you doing here? My son made your life a living hell,"

"I think I know why David try to kill himself Mr Karofsky," Kurt stated.

"Well he's awake in there, see if you can get more sense out of him than me or his mother could." Karofsky's dad said warmly.

"Hey," Kurt said peeking his head round the door. "is it ok if we come in, I have Blaine with me." Karofsky nodded, Kurt guessed from the bruising around his throat it must be a bit difficult for him to talk. Kurt sat in the chair by the bed.

"What happened?" he blurted to save any awkward silences there might have been.

"I just couldn't take it all the hate, it was awful Kurt, I turned on my computer and even Azimio was hating on me. Someone must have seen me with Sebastian at the roller rink. All I knew was I couldn't tell my parents, I didn't want to go back to school. I just wanted to make it stop hurting." Karofsky finished breaking down. Kurt took hold of Karofsky's hand.

"We're going to get you through this Dave, it's going to be hell at first but I promise you it gets so much better, but me and Blaine we're both here for you anytime day or night,"

"You don't have to do this Kurt, I bullied you for months, God I was such a jerk to you. Kurt answer me something, did I ever make you feel like this?"

"I want to help you because as much as you bullied me I see someone who is confused and needs another person who has already been there to help guide him through this tough part in h is life," Kurt explained. "To answer your question as well, yes I did think about suicide, but I couldn't have left my dad on his own, plus I didn't want to give you the satisfaction of winning." Karofsky smiled at Kurt's stubbornness.

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

"Stop apologising," Kurt soothed.

"Dave," Blaine started, "Do you know why you got all those hate messages?"

Karofsky looked at Blaine, from the confused expression on his face he guessed not.

"Jeez I don't know how to say this, " he took a deep breath and just blurted it out, preparing himself for the worst possible reaction, " Sebastian was the one who outed you."

"What? But he said he was cool with me not being out, he... Oh fuck.." Karofsky trailed off remembering the conversation before he had stormed it of Sebastian's house. He must have outed Karofsky in revenge for Karofsky walking out on him.

"What?" Kurt asked gently.

"He wanted me to tell, we argued at his house because I was too scared to come out, we fought and I left," Karofsky explained.

"It's normal to be scared, maybe not for me because I've always known but Blaine told me he was scared,"

"Its true," Blaine started as Karofsky listened intently. I was terrified, I'm on the boxing team and I don't fit into what you might think of as a gay stereotype. What I came to realise, with Kurt's help was that it's ok to be different, it's ok because out there in the big wide world people love you for what makes you different. In the end, what makes you different makes you strong," he finished noticing Karofsky was crying again. Kurt who had placed his hand on top of Karofsky's once more let go as his dad entered the room.

"We're just leaving," Blaine said quickly.

"Will you come again?" Karofsky asked trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

"Sure," Kurt said as he hugged Karofsky, "Talk to your dad, he's worried about you, remember we are here if you need us." he smiled as they left the room.

Kurt watched as Karofsky motioned for his dad to sit down beside the bed, he knew he was lucky to have his dad be as understanding as he was and that not everyone was so understanding but he couldn't help but feel bad for Karofsky.


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologies for the short chapter, it wont be as long till the next update, I've had my wisdom teeth taken out so that and other things is why this chapter is late. Anyways enjoy :)**

* * *

"Blaine, wait up!" Kurt shouted as he tried to keep up with Blaine as he stormed towards his car. "Talk to me please?" Kurt begged. He had seen something snap inside Blaine when he realised Sebastian had outed Karofsky.

"He's not getting away with it! Not this time!" Blaine shouted.

"What are you going to do?" Kurt said spinning Blaine round to face him.

"Something I should have done a long time ago!" he replied walking away again Kurt was horrified and was jogging now to keep up with Blaine.

"Blaine he's not worth getting into trouble for, he doesn't understand violence, he'll just use it against you,"

"What? Kurt I'm not going to hit him, he needs to hear a few home truths, he can't use people like pawns in his little games!"

"Blaine people like him will never change, he enjoys this, can't you see going round there will just give him what he wants!" Kurt said raising is voice unintentionally.

"Great, now you're annoyed, this is serious Kurt, Karofsky could have died, I don't like the guy for what he's put you through but what Sebastian did to him is so wrong. Someone needs to tell him that too."

"Fine, whatever, I just think you're giving Sebastian what he wants. I'm going home."

"You're not coming with me?" Blaine asked shocked.

"What so we can argue in front of Sebastian and please him even more, I don't think so Blaine," Kurt said finally before heading towards his own car. Blaine stood watching him as he walked away. He couldn't let this rest he needed to speak to Sebastian.

"Wow, you're a sight for sore eyes, finally give up on your pity party for the ladyboy did we? I knew you'd come back'" Sebastian said as he opened the door. It took every ounce of strength Blaine had not to hit Sebastian then and there.

"No, Kurt and I are finally together despite what you did." Blaine said flatly pushing his way past Sebastian. "I came to talk to you about Karofsky."

"Not jealous are we?" Sebastian teased moving closer to Blaine who backed off towards the door which was now closed.

"Not in the slightest, you know he's struggling to come to terms with being gay."

"Really?" he replied arrogantly.

"Don't try to act like you don't know, you outed him! You fucking asshole you outed him just for your own entertainment! He tried to kill himself." Blaine shouted. Sebastian smirked his arrogant smirk and grabbed Blaine almost throwing him up against the door. He had his hand around Blaine's throat as he thrust up against him.

"Don't fight what your heart wants," he said more softly as he leaned in to kiss Blaine. His lips caressed softly over Blaine's, more softly than when they'd had drunken sex. Blaine struggled under Sebastian's grasp but failed to get enough strength to push him away.

"Come on Blaine, kiss me back, I know you want to, Kurt won't find out come on,"

"No, Seb... Stop please! Oh fuck," Blaine pleaded as Sebastian sucked on that sensitive pulse point on Blaine's neck. Blaine couldn't believe he remembered about it, he was still seducing Blaine. Blaine felt dirty and disgusted with himself. Hadn't Kurt tried to warn him? Is this what Sebastian intended all along? To lure Blaine to his house in an angry out of control mess so he could seduce him into sleeping with him. Sebastian was grinding against Blaine's crotch. Blaine could feel himself getting hard and willed his body to stop responding to Sebastian who still had his hand wrapped around Blaine's throat, it wasn't tight enough to choke Blaine but when he tried to move it hurt him.

"Seb, ok, I give, let's go upstairs," Blaine answered finally giving in. As Sebastian let go Blaine seized his opportunity and took his chance, he swung a right hook across Sebastian's face. Sebastian fell to the floor clutching his face. "Don't you ever fucking come near me or any of my friends again! That includes Karofsky too, Kurt wants to help him through the whole being out of the closet thing which I fully support him with, because I love him. I fucking hate you Sebastian!"

"You'll be back Blaine! We're both the same you and me, you'll be back! I'll wait for you too!" Sebastian shouted as Blaine headed out of the door. Blaine felt the sting of the tears in his eyes he couldn't believe what had just happened, he knew he would have to tell Kurt, he knew Sebastian would probably use it against him. He was so angry with himself, he headed off to his thinking spot in the park needing just a few minutes to gather his thoughts.

"Hello?" Kurt said answering his phone to the unknown number incase it was Blaine. He heard moaning on the other end of the line and then his world fell apart.

"Seb, ok, I give, let's go upstairs," Blaine's voice said on the other end of the phone before someone disconnected the call. Kurt's heart broke, the tears fell silently down his face. His hand was over his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe Blaine had done this, there was no arguing with the evidence this time. He picked up his phone dialling Mercedes' number. She was on his doorstep with Rachel about 6 musicals on DVD a huge crate of diet coke and 3 tubs of ice cream.

They sat huddled together on Kurt's sofa watching musicals, eating the ice cream and hugging Kurt when the tears took over which was pretty much all of the time. His phone was switched off after the fourth time Blaine had tried to call him. Kurt couldn't face him, not yet. He was angry and so upset yet something he still couldn't put his finger on was hoping more than anything he was over reacting and this was just another of Sebastian's games. Kurt's thoughts were having their own debate about it. His rational voice telling him to wait and let Blaine explain to him what happened. His emotions telling him to get a grip and realise that Blaine had just agreed to "go upstairs" with Sebastian.


	14. Chapter 14

"Blaine, hey come on little brother, wake up!" Cooper shouted from the other side of the door. It was 6am on Monday morning and Blaine had completely forgotten his brother would be home for a couple of day during a gap in the filming of the TV show he was now a season regular on.

"I'm already awake," he half slurred trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. Blaine still felt so disgusted at himself he'd tried to call Kurt, he needed him to comfort him right now but Kurt wasn't answering his calls or his texts. He presumed Kurt was still mad at him for going to confront Sebastian, if Kurt was still mad about that how could Blaine even begin to tell him what Sebastian had done to him, all he'd get in response is an I told you so.

"Well hurry up and get ready I've missed my little brother; I'll see you downstairs,"

"Ok," Blaine called. He felt the familiar burn of the tears behind his eyes and buried his face in his pillow again. He hadn't slept much he didn't think. He could hardly believe he had to go to school.

Cooper had driven him into school insisting they have a heart to heart on the way because as Cooper put it, "you look like shit Blaine," the truth was he was worried about his brother.

"Whoever this guy is better be worth it," he stated.

"He is Coop, trust me he is I'm just an idiot," Blaine said his voice trailing off so he could focus on not crying again.

"Ok that's it, spill, now! You're not getting out of this car until you do," Cooper said pressing the button that locked all the doors. Blaine groaned.

"I messed up Coop, I messed up big time,"

"Unless you broke the law I'm pretty sure it isn't the end if the world, now come on, what's going on?"

Blaine sat in the car letting the tears fall down his face as he told his brother everything from how Sebastian got him drunk before they had sex right up until how Sebastian was trying to seduce him last night. "

"So you and Kurt are together and this Sebastian kid is jealous? Well Kurt trusts you now doesn't he?"

"Yes, but Sebastian is… Coop, you don't know what he's capable of."

"Go in there find Kurt and talk to him, find out why he didn't answer your calls and talk, you have to tell him not to take this Sebastian guy seriously." Cooper advised as he unlocked the doors. "Oh and Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"If he doesn't believe you and he can't see what an amazing thing he could lose because of some psycho then he's the idiot," Cooper said with a wink and a smile. Blaine leaned over to hug his brother.

"Thanks Coop, I'm glad you're home even if it is only a couple of days,"

Blaine got out of the car and headed into school grateful that Cooper had made him talk about what was going on.

"Kurt, hey?" Blaine said as he approached Kurt's locker.

"He doesn't want to see you!" Rachel told him.

"Can't he tell me that himself?"

"Yes he can, but not out here in the hallway, come on the auditorium's free until second period." Kurt said despite Mercedes and Rachel's protests.

As they headed to the auditorium Kurt watched Blaine. He looked defeated like his heart had broken; Kurt wondered if that's how he looked. He began questioning the phone call and how much truth was in it.

"Why didn't you answer my calls last night? I text you as well."

"My phone was off, I got a phone call that upset me and Mercedes and Rachel came over," Kurt explained.

"Phone call? Who from? Are you ok?"

"What happened at Sebastian's last night?"

"He tried to... Oh god Kurt it was awful," Blaine started as he burst into tears again. Kurt stood just looking at him confused. "I was so pissed at Sebastian I didn't want to shout at him on the street so I just pushed past him into his house and I thought I was in control but I wasn't, he grabbed me by the throat and he kissed me, he tried to convince me to have sex with him. I felt so dirty because he was grinding against me and it was making me hard and I agreed to sleep with him so he'd let me go, and then I hit him and left. I just needed you so much. I just wanted you to make all the pain go away." Blaine finished falling into Kurt's arms.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt choked out. He felt so guilty. Once he'd heard Blaine explain he knew the phone call had all been part of Sebastian's games. He should have trusted Blaine and he felt bad that he hadn't.

"You don't need to be sorry you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did Blaine. I doubted you. Last night the phone call I think Sebastian made it when he was trying to seduce you. He must have clicked the call off once you agreed to sleep with him, or pretended to should I say. I feel stupid for over-reacting I should have picked up your call I'm so sorry," Kurt said as a few tears escaped before he caught control of himself again.

"I get it Kurt I really do, I just... I was really scared last night, I honestly think Sebastian is capable of anything, let's stay clear of him ok?"

"Gladly," Kurt said smiling warmly at Blaine as Blaine hugged him tightly. As they released each other Blaine leaned in towards Kurt desperately wanting to feel Kurt's lips on his own. "Kiss me?" he whispered. Kurt felt his breath catch in his chest, that ability Blaine had to take his breath away was incredible. Kurt pressed his lips down onto Blaine's gently. Blaine moaned lightly at Kurt's touch, his tongue slid over Blaine's bottom lip as they fought to deepen the kiss, each one trying to prove their love for the other. By the time they pulled away they were both breathless.

"Sorry," Kurt said noticing the bulge in Blaine's pants.

"Stop apologising, I'll be fine Kurt," they sat together at the back of the stage in the auditorium and just held each other until the bell rang for second period. Mercedes and Rachel were waiting for Kurt by his locker.

"Relax you two everything is fine, Sebastian almost won again that's all but we won't let him anymore." Kurt stated.

"Won't let me what?" a voice came from behind Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine sneered

"I'm McKinley high's newest student. Got my audition for glee club later. We are going to be seeing so much of each other Blaine it's going to be epic," he gave Blaine his best seductive look before stalking off down the corridor.

"We have to go to Mr Schue, now. He cannot join Glee club," Kurt said flatly as Blaine just stood there in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mr Schue was sat in his office when Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes came bursting through the door. **

**"You can't let him join!" Kurt blurted before Rachel took over blurting out how Sebastian had harassed Blaine and Kurt and how he'd outed Karofsky and caused the bullying that had made Karofsky attempt to take his life. Mr Schue sat in shock. **

**"Does Principal Figgins know about this?" was all he asked flatly.**

**"No we saw him and well he said he was auditioning and we came straight to you," Kurt explained.**

**"Come on, Kurt, Blaine, we are going to see the Principal."**

**As they arrived in Figgins office Sue was in there complaining about her Cheerios budget again. **

**"Sorry, to interrupt this is quite important, we have an issue with a student," Mr Schue explained. **

**"With porcelain and young Burt Reynolds? They didn't strike me as the rule breaking type? What did they do?" Sue commentated.**

**"They aren't the issue here Sue, it's a new student, Sebastian Smythe," **

**"Never heard of him," Sue sneered.**

**"Sue, please let William speak!" Figgins said before signalling to Will to continue.**

**Mr Schue continued to explain what Kurt and Blaine had told him and helping to fill any gaps in the story of events. **

**"I'll get this passed to the school board, he'll likely be expelled. I'm suspending him immediately." Figgins explained. Sue simply nodded in agreement. Kurt and Blaine sighed with relief and headed back to their class.**

**"Hey lady gays," Sebastian called to them as he ran past them going down the stairs as they were going up. He ran past so fast he bumped into Kurt and sent him flying backwards. Blaine reached to catch Kurt but caught only air. Sebastian stared in horror as Kurt lay in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Blaine flashed past him to see if Kurt was alright.**

**"You asshole!" Blaine shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he turned back to Kurt scooping him up in his arms to carry him to the nurse's room, ignoring Kurt's protests that he could walk himself.**

**"Blaine wait, it was an accident I wasn't looking where I was going properly, I didn't mean to... Is he going to be ok? Blaine!" Sebastian yelled chasing after him. **

**"I don't know, if you'd stop shouting I can get him to the nurse and find out,"**

**"Let me come with you, please? I just want to be sure he's ok." **

**"Blaine just let him come before I break your arms or something." Kurt groaned worrying that he was too heavy to be carried. **

**"Kurt just for the record, I have lifted weights heavier than you. Ok you can come but only because we need to get Kurt to the nurse quickly." Blaine sneered at Sebastian. He tried never to hate people, to always see the best in them but Sebastian he was sure had no best to give. **

**The nurse looked Kurt over and was satisfied that he was going to be ok, by some miracle he hadn't hit his head but had some cuts and bruises over the rest of his body. Sebastian kept apologising to the point Blaine felt like this might be the first time in his whole life he actually meant what he was saying. **

**"Blaine?" Kurt started. "Can you leave me and Sebastian alone for a moment please?" **

**"Why?" Blaine asked cautiously.**

**"I want to talk to him, alone." **

**"Ok," Blaine said looking worried as he turned and headed out of the door. **

**"Kurt look, don't get me kicked out of school over this please? I beg of you. My dad will kick my ass into next year.**

**"Hang on a minute what? Isn't your dad supposed to be rich he could probably bribe you into any school you wanted." Kurt said confused.**

**"This is meant to be a punishment, I got kicked out of my last school, my Dad said if I do once more he'll send me to one of those correctional boarding school type places. I wouldn't last a day in there Kurt. Please," **

**"Ok, you said it was an accident, so this once I'll take your word for it. I have something I want to ask you though."**

**"What?" **

**"Why did you call me when you were trying to seduce Blaine?"**

**"Are you kidding me?" Sebastian said his arrogance automatically taking over again. He wasn't used to showing his true self. The boy underneath who was really scared of his dad because he knew his dad hated having a gay son. The boy who didn't dare to let anyone get to close in case they hurt him. The boy who deep down wanted the romance of a relationship, wanted to hold hands walking down the street, to whisper I love you in someone's ear as he came instead of feeling like the person underneath him was just a piece of meat he'd used to feel good about himself. "I'm jealous, of you, of what you and Blaine have. I wanted that to be me, I thought if I could drive you away Blaine would come running into my arms and instead he just chased after you." **

**Kurt was sitting up on the bed with his eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.**

**"I even had to get Blaine drunk so he'd have sex with me. I'm not proud of the things I've done Kurt." Sebastian finished trying to hide the fact his voice was breaking. He quickly wiped a tear from his eye.**

**"What about Dave?" he asked demanding more explaining from Sebastian. Kurt felt badly for the tall vulnerable boy in front of him but Sebastian had caused so much pain, Kurt knew it couldn't just be brushed away like nothing had happened. **

**"The first I heard was when Blaine came to tell me. Well he screamed it at me after he punched me but still I didn't know Kurt. I had no idea that's what he would do I was simply trying to help him. I know how stupid it was now. I really like him and I've gone and messed all that up too. I just screw things up and then they get too screwed up to be put right and... I just don't know what to do Kurt. When I saw what had happened to you it was like someone flipped a switch in my head. I don't want to feel like this anymore Kurt. I don't want people to think I'm an asshole because it's all just an act. It's always been a fucking act." he poured out laying it all out for Kurt to see the real him behind all the masks he wore. The tears were falling down Sebastian's face; he hadn't even bothered to wipe them away again. Then there was a knock at the door. **

**"Sebastian you need to come with me." Mr Schue said. **

**He looked at Kurt in horror begging, pleading with his eyes for Kurt to help him out. **

**"Mr Schue, wait a minute." Kurt said jumping off the bed. "Can we all talk to you for a second I have an idea." **


	16. Chapter 16

**I am SO sorry this update took so long, between a lot of hate on twitter and real life this didn't get updated. This chapter isn't as intense as others, it is essential to the plot though, also thankyou so much for all the lovely reviews and things I'm glad you're all enjoying the story :)**

* * *

Kurt, a very confused Mr Schue , a surprised Blaine and an even more shocked Sebastian were sitting in Mr Schue's office. Kurt had explained very briefly that Sebastian had told him he was ready to turn over a new leaf, and that he thought they should help him. Blaine protested and looked furious, Mr Schue held up his hand for Blaine to calm down. Kurt continued and explained that if Sebastian could make things right with Karofsky and not harass him and Blaine that perhaps they could give him a trial period to see how he does. Sebastian was relieved Kurt had held back everything but the basics of what he'd told him. Mr Schue explained the plan to Figgins who was holding him responsible for Sebastian who now had to check in with Mr Schue daily.

Sebastian had visited Karofsky in the hospital with Kurt. Kurt had explained to Karofsky what Sebastian had told him again leaving out any irrelevant parts. He decided Sebastian could tell him those parts later if he wanted. He had never seen Sebastian so open before as he was standing talking to Karofsky. He'd refused to sit down at first but Dave had pretty much begged and Sebastian had no choice but to oblige if he wanted this to work which he did.

Blaine had barely driven from the school car park when Kurt suddenly asked what was wrong. He panicked, was his face that readable? Kurt knew didn't he? He groaned inside his head. You said you didn't want to cause an argument over this Blaine, come on! He chastised himself.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked again.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied as casually as possible.

"I asked what's wrong, something is, you were furious with me in Mr Schue's office and you haven't said more than two words to me since. Whatever it is please talk to me." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine almost laughed, here they were back and forth constantly seemingly taking it in turns almost at being mad with each other. The reason always boiled down to the same thing, Sebastian Smythe. "Why the change of heart?"

"What?"

"With Sebastian? You wanted to wipe him off the face of the earth and now you want to be his guardian angel, why?" Blaine sounded more annoyed than he intended to but judging by the look on Kurt's face his point had been well made.

"He has things going on Blaine, he needs someone to give him the benefit of the doubt." Kurt replied with a hurt look on his face.

"Oh and that just has to be you after he almost kills you."

"It was an accident Blaine. I saw the look on his face as I fell he looked horrified."

"You know how manipulative he can be he's getting inside your head Kurt and your letting him. I'm scared that... he's going to split us up." Blaine confessed.

"Wow, I never thought this would happen, ok... I..."

"What do you mean?"

"For months now you've been the one convincing me not to let Sebastian come between us, you've had to prove your innocence time after time with his stunts he's pulled and he wants to put things right and I'm helping him and you're mad at me for it."

"What am I supposed to be? He got me drunk, seduced me and tried to drive away the one person I love. They make movies about that shit Kurt it usually ends up with the psycho killing the person they supposedly love to set them free."

"Blaine I don't want us to fight. You said yourself Sebastian can't come between us anymore, why shouldn't we help him."

They rode the rest of the way home in silence. Kurt glanced at Blaine who occasionally glanced back at Kurt, both of them turning away awkwardly if they happened to catch each other's eye.

All of that had been 3 weeks ago. Sebastian had one week left on his "trial" period after that the threat of suspension would be lifted and Sebastian could breathe easy. He and Karofsky had decided to make a go of things which had resulted in them being taunted and at first it was hard for Karofsky to take. However he had the support of the Glee Club who had forgiven him for what he had done to Kurt, mostly because Kurt had demanded it of them. Sebastian had also been accepted because as Mr Schue explained, Sebastian was trying to put right the awful things he had done. They were sitting in Glee rehearsal at the moment. Sebastian was late, Kurt was worried, he knew Sebastian wouldn't screw things up, not when he had come so far through proving himself. That was when they heard it. The slam of a locker and raised voices. In particular Sebastian's raised voice followed by Azimio. Mr Schue headed out to see what was going on he had been flanked by Puck, Finn, Mike and Sam.

"What's going on Sebastian?" Mr Schue asked as Azimio stepped away from him after having thrown him up against the lockers.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Yeah we'll this nothing could be what gets you suspended, get in here," he said pointing to the choir room.

"Suspended wait he attacked me!" Sebastian shouted trying not to make the situation worse for himself.

"No I didn't you were on your way to gay club when you pushed me?" Azimio stated.

Mr Schue looked disappointed, he was just about to ask Sebastian if this was true when he was shocked at what he heard.

"He wouldn't do that." Sam spoke out. "Azimio is always on his case about being gay,"

"Guys I get that you're looking out for each other but Principal Figgins has to hear about this,"

"Mr Schuster, please I can't get suspended, I was only defending myself." Sebastian explained more calmly praying that he wasn't about to get kicked out of school and sent to a correctional boarding school.

"I know I want you to make an official complaint of homophobic bullying, it's time someone made a stand against it in this school." Mr Schue said with a smile at Sebastian.


	17. Chapter 17

"Blaine come on, it's been a whole month. He must be a pretty good actor if he can put this act on for a whole month!"

"He is manipulative and a borderline psycho Kurt, you've seen what he's capable of!" he shouted back. This was how it was between them now. Almost anytime they were alone together they fought about Sebastian. Had he changed or not? Kurt believed he had. Blaine on the other hand didn't.

"I know but its different now!"

"No it isn't! That asshole side to him is still in there and it could come back at any moment and that terrifies me Kurt! It really fucking terrifies me because I can't lose you, not ever." Blaine said his voice straining as he almost started to cry.

"You won't lose me Blaine, I promise you won't." Kurt put a hand on Blaine's arm but he pulled it away.

"Until Sebastian starts playing his little games again," Blaine half mumbled.

"He's changed Blaine. Just give him a chance, trust in him a little."

"I did trust him, he hurt me, he hurt us and you time and time again and someone almost died, they tried to kill themselves because of him. It's not as if he just called someone a mean name Kurt, he's a fucking psycho!"

"Why can't you just let go of the past and start a fresh?"

"What?"

"Wipe the slate clean, start over, that's what I did with him?"

"It's not that easy Kurt. You know it isn't." Blaine said flatly.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his hand. "I have to go, I'll call you later, and I'm sorry Blaine I don't want us to fight all the time like this."

"Me either Kurt but he scares me,"

"I know, see you later," Kurt said before picking up his bag and heading out of Blaine's room and to his car.

"Love you Kurt," Blaine whispered to the empty room. He grabbed his bag with his gym things in and headed for the gym his dad had installed in the basement, he would feel better after a workout. Imagining Sebastian's face on a punching bag wouldn't get him into trouble.

Kurt drove home the tears falling freely down his face blurring his vision slightly. It happened just as he was about to pull into his street a car coming from the left hand side ploughed into him sending his own car spiralling. As the car crunched up into the tree Kurt could only think of one thing. When he'd left Blaine's house he hadn't told him he loved him. This was the thought on his mind as everything faded to black.

Burt sat at the table the takeout still in the cartons he'd brought them home in. Carole rubbed his shoulders trying to calm him down.

"He's late, he's never late Carole. I'm trying his cellphone again,"

They froze as just before Burt pressed the call button there was a knock at the door. Finn came running down the stairs. "It's the police." he said.

Carole opened the door and the policemen stepped inside.

"We need to speak to a Mr Hummel," they said.

"Is everything ok?" she asked before shouting for Burt to come into the hallway.

"It's about your son Kurt, there's been an accident,"

"Oh god no, please tell me he's ok?" Burt said clutching onto the wall for support.

"They took him to the hospital sir; we can take you there now if you'll come with us." Burt grabbed his coat as Carole did the same telling Finn to go and pick up Blaine and meet them at the hospital.

"Finn, what the? Is everything ok? It's late." Blaine had asked before Finn explained what was going on. Blaine's mother stood horrified at the news she as hearing.

"You go be with Kurt sweetie, call us and keep us informed," she said supportively. "Don't worry I'll deal with your father, he's working late anyway."

Blaine's jaw was set he tried to be strong for Kurt's sake. It was as they sat in the car before pulling away when Finn put a hand on his shoulder that all Blaine's resolve disappeared. He told Finn about the fight and about Sebastian. Surprisingly to both of them Finn was quite good at advice, he told Blaine that in his position he probably would have done exactly the same and as they rushed through the hospital corridors to the waiting room where Burt and Carole were Finn was doing his best to reassure Blaine everything would be alright.

As he opened the door his eyes already red and puffy from the crying he had done on the way in the car, Burt pulled him into a hug.

"Did they say what happened?" Blaine asked his voice quivering.

"His brakes failed, the lights switched and he couldn't stop, the car hit him and he spun into a tree, they said he was conscious for a while but then he passed out." Carole answered as Burt clung onto Blaine still.

"Where is he now?"

"In surgery." she answered flatly.

They sat waiting, how long passed by they didn't know, there were no clocks in the room; Blaine supposed it was because the ticking of a clock in a silent room was enough to drive anyone crazy. Carole was busy making tea when the door opened. They spun round all of them turning their attentions to the doctor who had just entered the room.

"Hi I'm John Silvers, Kurt's Doctor," he said extending his hand to Burt who shook it immediately.

"How's Kurt?" he asked

"We have him stabilised now, it was touch and go and we did almost lose him at one point but he's ok for the moment,"

"Can we see him?" Carole asked.

"Of course you can, his room is down the hall, first on the left. They followed the doctor out of the room and into Kurt's room. Blaine broke down at the sight of Kurt lying in the bed so innocent. He couldn't believe he'd almost lost him again. He wished more than anything he could wrap Kurt up in his arms and just apologise for the last four weeks.

"Mr Hummel?" a voice said, as Burt turned he realised it was a police officer. "Can you think of anyone who may want to hurt your son?"

"Why?"

"It appears the car that collided with Kurt's may have deliberately tried to hit him"

"My son is gay, he deals with a lot of crap from a lot of people." he said.

Blaine sat staring at Kurt willing himself to tell the police about Sebastian; he wouldn't have gone this far would he, he felt his blood boiling. He had to get out of this hospital to find out for himself. He had to figure out if Sebastian really had changed. He got up excusing himself and left, leaving Burt talking to the police about the hate messages Kurt had received. That was going to take a while he thought to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

"Yes, I'm still looking mother, I'll call with news as soon as I have some, I can't drive and talk ok? Love you too," Cooper said into his phone which was pinned into its holster and on speakerphone. His mother had called asking yet again if he had found Blaine yet. The police had called round to his house to ask if he was there which of course had panicked his mother. They were interested in the way Blaine had left the hospital room and wondered if there was something he was holding back.

Cooper drove down streets thinking of anywhere Blaine might go. Then he spotted Blaine's car outside a run down old bar called Scandals.

"Wow, Blaine I really hope you're not getting drunk, mother will kill us both," Cooper said to himself. He had wanted to surprise Blaine with his coming home, his show was ahead of its filming schedule which meant he'd been given a week long hiatus. He flashed his I.D at the bouncer who gave him free entry in exchange for his autograph. Cooper was happy to oblige thinking they mustn't get many tv stars in this part of town. Once inside he looked around for Blaine who was standing at the side of the bar with a beer, how the hell had he gotten served with that? Cooper thought to himself. He marched over to Blaine and pulled the beer out of his hand.

"Blaine what the hell?" he shouted above the too loud music.

"I might ask you the same thing," Blaine said in shock before his brother pulled him into a huge hug. Blaine held onto his brother tightly before pushing away remembering the real reason he came here. Sebastian Smythe, and there he was grinding on Karofsky trying to make some other guy jealous.

"Come on let's get you home," Cooper shouted.

"No, not until I've done what I came here to do," Blaine responded as Cooper dragged him into the corridor that led to the toilets.

"What are you talking about Blaine?"

"Kurt's in the hospital because someone ran his car off the road and I just know he's involved somehow,"

"Who?"

"Sebastian," Blaine spat.

"So you came for revenge? Do you think that is going to help anybody?"

"Come on, outside now!" Cooper said assertively. "Don't look at me like that Blaine I'm actually saving your neck here consider this a big brother intervention." he finished warmly.

"Ok," Blaine agreed reluctantly.

As they crossed the dance floor Sebastian spotted him and tried to get him to dance. Blaine pulled away and just glared at Sebastian. Cooper grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him back towards the door. Sebastian followed with Karofsky close behind wondering what was going on.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Blaine shouted when they got outside, as Sebastian made another grab for him.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Karofsky asked.

"Blaine, just get in the car, now. I'll pick yours up tomorrow, come on," Cooper urged.

"Kurt's in the hospital hooked up to god knows how many machines, he almost fucking died because of you! I know it's something to do with you and I'm going to prove it, you might have Kurt and Dave fooled thinking you've changed but I can see right through it!"

"Wait Kurt's in the hospital? What happened?" Karofsky asked genuinely concerned.

"Some idiot ran him off the road, the doctors said he's stable for now." Blaine answered speaking directly to Karofsky as Sebastian stood in silence.

"Blaine I swear I didn't..." Sebastian trailed off as Cooper was practically forcing Blaine into the car.

"I should have punched that stupid arrogant smirk right off his face," Blaine shouted as they drove back towards their home.

"No you shouldn't that's what he wants! He was goading you right from the off as soon as you mentioned Kurt. You'd only get yourself into more trouble Blaine and I don't know Kurt but I doubt he'd want that for you."

Blaine fell apart, tears streaming down his face, sobs racked from his chest, he tried to curl into himself. Cooper pulled into the side of the road as soon as he saw the layby, he simply took of his seatbelt and pulled his little brother into a tight hug. Blaine cried himself dry as Cooper comforted him, whispering soothing words of its ok, and everything's going to be fine in his little brothers ears almost like a mantra. That overwhelming need to fix everything washed over him.

"I should have done something sooner. I should have made Kurt listen to me, I should..." Blaine started to babble.

"You couldn't have changed the outcome of any of this Blaine," Cooper said holding his little brother at arms length so he could look into his eyes as he spoke to him. "Do not blame yourself Blaine. Don't even go there. We're going to talk to the police tell them what you know ok, then we'll go straight over to the hospital." Cooper directed, he knew Blaine needed him right now, but he needed him to be the strong older brother that not only comforts him but makes sure he does the right thing and not the thing that lands him in trouble. Blaine never had been one to sit back and watch someone he loved get hurt. That's how Cooper knew, this Kurt kid whoever he was, had to be pretty awesome to matter to Blaine so much in such a short time as they'd been together.

The rest of the drive home passed in a blur, before he knew it the panic was rising inside him. He knew he had to do this for Kurt's sake but Blaine being Blaine was racked with guilt. He worried that Kurt would be angry for what he was about to tell the police. What if Sebastian hadn't been involved after all. Blaine felt the world spin and he recalled Cooper having to steady him as he got out of the car. He felt like he was going to be sick because of what was going on. The next thing he knew he was sat on a barstool in his kitchen telling two police officers everything from sleeping with Sebastian to Sebastian harassing Blaine and Kurt trying to split them up. When the police officer asked if he thought Sebastian was capable of something like this Blaine had simply said he didn't know.


	19. Chapter 19

"Blaine, hey," Burt answered as Blaine came through the door followed by Cooper. Introductions were made and Carole suggested Burt goes to get a coffee to have a break for a moment. She smiled at Blaine who mouths a thank you to her for getting him sometime alone with Kurt as Cooper moved to wait outside.

Blaine sat in the seat by Kurt's bed taking Kurt's hand in his own. The tears streamed down Blaine's face as once again he saw how many machines were working trying to keep Kurt alive, that familiar beep, beep, beep that was actually Kurt's heartbeat. It echoed so loudly around the room Blaine could hardly stand it. He was so angry at himself for Kurt's accident. He smoothed his own hand over the back of Kurt's hand as he talked to him.

"God, Kurt I wish you could hear me right now, I hope you can. I'm so sorry," he choked out. "I've been such an idiot. I should have done more to keep you safe, I shouldn't have argued with you, I should have supported you. You're here because I wasn't there for you and it kills me. I want you to know I will never leave you again Kurt I swear. You get better and I swear I'm going to be there for you no matter what. I love you Kurt. I love you so much."

Blaine let the tears fall wishing more than anything Kurt could hear him.

It was four days later Kurt had remained in the same condition. Doctors didn't know when he would wake up, Burt refused to go home, it was all Carole could do to get him to eat. Blaine was at the hospital as much as his mother would let him. He had come straight from school today, once again Carole had dragged Burt off to the cafeteria to eat something. Blaine once again sat in the chair by Kurt's bed. He watched him intently looking for any signs he might wake up. As he sat he held Kurt's hand in both of his own, he began to sing. It was a song he'd wanted to sing to Kurt since he first heard it on the radio some weeks ago.

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Every time I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me

And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize

Baby I'm not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need to make it through

Blaine took one hand away wiping the tears that had started to fall. He felt a slight squeeze of his other hand.

"Kurt? Kurt? It's me, it's Blaine I'm here, I'm here Kurt just hang on ok," he said half jumping out of the chair.

"B-B-Blaine," Kurt strained to say. Blaine had pressed the buzzer for the nurse who had just come into the room.

"I'm here Kurt, I'm here," Blaine repeated in mantric fashion. He laid kisses over the back of Kurt's hand he had been holding. "I'm not going anywhere," he said through his tears.

It had been three weeks since Kurt's accident. The police had arrested a man on grounds of dangerous driving. Blaine had been at Kurt's every day. Things had definitely been better between them. He helped Kurt to catch up with his studying and both of them had forgotten the argument they had the night of Kurt's accident. Blaine had a gut feeling Sebastian was behind Kurt's accident somehow and had spent his spare time trying to find some proof. Sebastian though had been careful. He appeared to show genuine concern for Kurt in front of the others. When he was around Blaine he was as flirty as ever. This had even caused Karofsky to break up with him temporarily. Especially after Karofsky had caught Sebastian trying to seduce Blaine in the locker room.

"Stay the hell away from me you fucking asshole," Blaine had shouted. "It's because of you Kurt's in hospital, just wait, I'll find something to prove it." he'd shouted which made Sebastian so mad he pushed Blaine up against the lockers grinding himself down onto him crashing his lips down hard trying to claim Blaine for his own.

"We both know it's really me you want, it always has been but you like to play games as much as I do. You'll get bored of the lady gay soon and when you do I'll be waiting to fuck you so hard you'll be screaming my name." he whispered into Blaine's ear as he stopped laying kisses along his jaw. Blaine had tried to push Sebastian off him but his arms were pinned to his side almost. Blaine was frozen mainly in fear at what Sebastian was going to do to him when Karofsky had burst in.

"Seb, what the hell?" he had shouted before throwing Sebastian off Blaine.

"Blaine was upset about Kurt I was just giving him some..."

"Don't fucking bullshit me you asshole," Karofsky said advancing on Sebastian. Blaine didn't know what happened after that as he ran out of the locker room as fast as his legs would allow but when Blaine saw Sebastian later that day he was sure he had a bruise on his left cheek.

Blaine hadn't told anyone what happened in the locker room but it had helped him come up with a plan. He thought he had a way to get Sebastian to confess his involvement. He didn't tell anyone for fear it went wrong, he didn't even tell Kurt which he should have done really, given what the plan consisted of. Blaine himself felt disgusted at the lengths he was going to, he knew he had to get justice for Kurt and stop Sebastian before he ended up indirectly killing one of them.


	20. Chapter 20

"Be careful Kurt, you know what the doctors said about your leg." Blaine said helping Kurt out of the car and onto his crutches.

"Blaine I'm fine, don't fuss over me, as adorable as it is I have to be able to try to put a little weight on it,"

It was Kurt's first day back at McKinley, he'd missed 6 weeks. Doing assignments at home was fine, his grades hadn't fallen but he had missed seeing everyone and he had missed Glee club so much. The doctors had told him he needed to try putting some weight on his leg which was now out of its cast and merely supported with a bandage. Kurt had complained about the crutches claiming it would be so hard to match outfits with them as Burt had reminded him how lucky he was to even be alive. Kurt hadn't much felt like protesting after that.

"Hey guys!" a voice called from across the car park. Kurt and Blaine looked up shielding their eyes from the gleaming sunshine. They saw Sam and Mercedes headed towards them,

"Ready for today Kurt?" Sam asked.

"Ready as I think I ever will be," he smiled finally swinging onto his crutches so Blaine could close the car door. Blaine then tried to put his arms on Kurt's hips to steady him as Kurt just glared at him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry I just... I want to help," Blaine said taking a short step back.

"You are. You're here, that's all the help I need ok? I love you." Kurt said reassuring Blaine who simply leaned in towards Kurt and held him while he kissed his lips softly.

The morning passed quickly, soon it was third period and because Rachel had gotten herself suspended it meant Kurt was on his own with Sebastian. Blaine had tried to warn him subtly but Kurt thought he was merely fussing again. They bumped into Sebastian and Karofsky as they headed down the hall.

"Hey Kurt, it's good to see you back," Karofsky smiled with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Dave,"

"It is really good to have you back, Glee club has missed you Kurt, glad you came back in time for Regionals or we might just be screwed completely," Sebastian joked lightly.

Blaine stared at Sebastian trying to stop the hate showing on his face.

"Awww thanks Seb, there's only so much home studying a person can take." Kurt chuckled.

As they arrived at the classroom door Sebastian took Kurt's bag from Blaine.

"We got this now Blaine, see you at lunch." he said smirking at Blaine who looked about ready to explode. Kurt smiled and tried to soothe Blaine but he was already walking down the hall. Kurt knew he was probably worried about being late for class as his was at the other side of the school. The truth was Blaine hated that he had to leave Kurt there with Sebastian. He hoped Sebastian would behave himself if Karofsky was there but there was no telling what Sebastian would do.

"Hey get up out of that seat, Kurt needs to sit with us today!" Sebastian sneered at some jock who was lounging in the usual spare seat next to his and Karofsky's desk.

"Sebastian you didn't have to do that, it was mean." Kurt stated as he lowered himself into the chair.

"Sorry, I wanted to ask you before anyway how are you? I mean seriously, they said you were lucky to be alive. Me and Dave wanted to come visit but Blaine wouldn't let us."

"I'm getting there, I can't remember much of the actual crash, they told me my heart stopped once in sur- wait a second what did you say about Blaine?"

"He told us not to come see you because you didn't want to see anyone, I was scared Kurt." Karofsky chipped in as the teacher came in and called the class to order. Kurt was confused Blaine had told him he forgave Sebastian when Kurt had the accident so why would he make him stay away. He scribbled a note and slid it across the desk towards Sebastian.

'Maybe he was still mad at you?'

'He doesn't trust me, he thinks I hurt you.' Sebastian scribbled back. Kurt's mouth dropped open in horror as he forgot where he was for a moment.

'WHAT?!' was all Kurt scribbled in response.

'Sorry, I shouldn't have told you that, can I come over to yours later tonight, we'll talk about it, tell Blaine you're tired or something?'

'Yeah sure,' Kurt replied hurriedly. His heart was pounding in his chest he was so angry with Blaine. Sebastian would never hurt him, not like that; he wouldn't run his car off the road and almost kill him. Hadn't Rachel told him the police let Sebastian go because he had been out with Dave, and that they'd only questioned Sebastian because of what Blaine told them.

Kurt's mind worked overtime as Blaine drove him home. He watched Blaine intently; he looked distracted like there was something on his mind. Was he just hell bent on getting revenge? Why couldn't be just let it go. Kurt knew he was upset at the fact he was too tired to hang out tonight. Kurt felt awful for lying to Blaine but he had to know what Sebastian had to tell him. He didn't understand why Blaine couldn't accept he was trying to start over.

"It's open!" Kurt shouted as the doorbell rang. Sebastian stepped inside and stood leaning against the doorway to the sitting room where Kurt was lying on the couch.

"I really am tired after today so this can't take long but what did you mean about Blaine, you said he thinks you hurt me why?"

"Kurt that's for him to answer, all I know is I was nowhere near where the accident happened."

"I agreed to come here so you can make sure he stays the hell away from me, I don't know what he's planning but he seems hell bent on blaming me and I'm scared Kurt." Sebastian admitted.

"I'll talk to him, he's probably just worried about me but I'm fine,"

"Yes you are," Sebastian said in a seductive tone. He walked over to Kurt and put his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt tried to pull back but as Sebastian climbed onto him straddling him he pulled him in closer.

"Blaine doesn't deserve you; you could do so much better Kurt." Sebastian teased as he brushed his lips over Kurt's softly. Kurt still tried to pull back to get out of Sebastian's grip. Sebastian pressed down harder on Kurt's lips. Kurt tried to protest but only muffled sounds came out. Sebastian took the sounds to mean Kurt was enjoying it. Kurt wanted Sebastian to leave now. He tried to struggle but as he did the pain shot up his leg almost making him sick. He tried to push Sebastian away but he wasn't strong enough. He closed his eyes trying to brace himself for the pain he was about to cause himself. Sebastian started to lay traces down his neck and Kurt pleaded with him to stop.

"Ssshh, relax, I can make you so happy Kurt,"

"No Sebastian I love Blaine,"

"He doesn't love you though Kurt, I do, I love you," Sebastian lied. He hadn't expected Kurt to be able to resist his charm.

Kurt flung himself from the couch to the floor with all the strength he could muster. He sent Sebastian flying across the room and he tried to get up but his leg which now hurt much more hindered him and Sebastian was pulling him back towards him. His hands moved to Kurt's trousers and Kurt begged and pleaded with every breath for Sebastian to stop.

"I'm going to show you just how much I love you Kurt,"

"If you loved me you wouldn't do this Seb," Kurt said still trying to plead with Sebastian.

Sebastian was pulling off Kurt's trousers when Kurt screamed at him the tears flowing down Kurt's face.

"Is this how you got Blaine to sleep with you too," Kurt spat before seeing Sebastian's hand coming towards his face, then everything faded to black.


	21. Chapter 21

**A huge big hello to my readers, we are getting towards (i think) the last few chapters now, I'm not usually big on these Authors Notes and perhaps I should be more, I wanted to thank each of you for your support in my writing this story, its taken me places that I never intended when I first had the idea but I love it. If any of you want to find me on twitter I am Planet_Klaine. I have so many other fics in the works and who knows where the I Won't Give Up On Us universe will take us next? Enjoy this chapter, although its really a bit of a filler to get to where I need to get to. Thankyou again for your support. Dianne xx  
**

* * *

Kurt woke up; the sun was streaming through the gap in his curtains. He was in bed; he couldn't remember how he got there. He moved to get up and the pain shot up his spine. The flashback hit him like a wave of freezing cold water. He remembered Sebastian coming over; he remembered Sebastian was kissing him. He shook his head, Sebastian wouldn't do that to him would he, not when he was his friend now. Kurt sobbed loudly praying his dad and Carole had already left for work as the realization hit him. His phone buzzed on his bedside table, he looked up to see who it was and was met with Blaine's smiling face. Oh god, Blaine. How was he going to tell Blaine what had happened. Would Blaine even believe him, this could tear them apart and he couldn't bear the thought of losing Blaine. Not now, not after all they'd been through with his accident and things. He had to get up, he had to get ready for school. He didn't want to do it, he wished he could have stayed home and just curl up into a ball in bed, buried in the safety of his duvet but his dad would never let him stay home sick, Kurt ignored the buzzing of his phone again as he limped his way into the shower. He checked his face remembering Sebastian had hit him. His eye was bruised and there was a cut above his eye. He sighed as he hoped it would cover over at least so it didn't look so bad.

Half an hour later Kurt froze when he heard a knock at the door. He remembered Blaine was picking him up for school. He would have no choice but to face him now. He hated himself for lying to Blaine about Sebastian coming over, he wanted nothing more than for Blaine to hold him and take the pain away. If only he hadn't lied he could tell Blaine everything but now he couldn't tell him anything.

"Hey, you didn't pick up your phone so I figured I would just show up a little early," Blaine said leaning in and kissing Kurt's lips softly.

"I missed you," Kurt said as Blaine hugged him, Kurt held on a little too tight which only made Blaine worry.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked pushing Kurt away so he could look at him, he tried to read Kurt's facial expression but couldn't. "Wait Kurt what the hell happened to your face?" he shouted as he noticed the cut above Kurt's eye surrounded by the purple and red bruising.

"I'm fine, I just fell over trying to hop about on one leg instead of using my crutches," Kurt lied when he wanted nothing more than to share with Blaine what he thought Sebastian had done.

Kurt was silent most of the way to school. It took him all his energy just to try not to cry. He knew that Blaine could tell something was wrong. He sat praying that Blaine wouldn't ask him. Blaine didn't, he wanted to wait to see if Kurt would tell him willingly. He was glad he was in all of Kurt's classes today; he couldn't have coped leaving Kurt on his own when it was so clear Kurt needed him.

The day went relatively quickly until lunch when Sebastian and Karofsky ran into them in the dining hall. Kurt froze with fear. Sebastian was his usual snarky self despite Karofsky telling him to back off and leave Kurt alone. Blaine was staring at Kurt. He needed to know now what was wrong. He had no choice but to ask as soon as he could. He made a mental note to put his plan to make Sebastian confess his involvement for Kurt's accident to the back of his mind. Karofsky noticed something was wrong with Kurt too. That look in Kurt's eyes was the same way Kurt had looked when he bullied him. Fear, hurt, sadness and mainly a look that was just questioning 'why me'?

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a second in private?" Karofsky asked.

"Why?" Kurt snapped unintentionally.

"I need your help with something for my mom's birthday,"

"Why didn't you ask me?" Sebastian sneered.

"Because what you know about fashion you could fit onto a piece of confetti." Karofsky bit back.

"Sure," Kurt said hobbling up onto his crutches as Karofsky helped him out of the dining hall, they stood under the stairs in the hall way Kurt knew how sensitive Karofsky was to people over hearing him talking about fashion and things.

"So what's the problem exactly? Colour? Styles? Or..."

"What happened when Seb was at your house last night?" He asked warmly, Kurt's eyes flew open in horror before he burst into tears. Karofsky put a hand on Kurt's shoulders, intended to comfort him but Kurt flinched away. "What happened Kurt? Because he came home and he wouldn't even let me hug him."

"I don't know!" Kurt sobbed.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Kurt sat down on the floor and started telling the story from Sebastian trying to kiss him and then waking up in his own bed this morning unable to remember what happened. They sat in silence for a few moments, Kurt knew what he wanted to say but somehow the words wouldn't form in his mind. He couldn't believe he was sitting here with Dave Karofsky telling him something he couldn't even tell his own boyfriend.

"Kurt, I don't know what to say, I really don't. I caught him in the locker room with Blaine too."

"With Blaine, what? What were they doing?" Kurt answered shock overtaking him.

"Blaine was trying to get Seb off of him," Karofsky stated clearly reading the thoughts that were passing through Kurt's mind. He realised Sebastian had been trying to seduce Blaine but Kurt's main fear was that one day Blaine would fall for Sebastian and leave him.

"I didn't even tell Blaine Sebastian was coming over last night." Kurt stated.

"You have to tell him Kurt, Sebastian has to be stopped before he almost kills you again."

"What do you mean again?"

"Oh, erm... I mean, never mind I have to go. Tell Blaine ok, talk to him," with that Karofsky headed back into the dining hall. Kurt pulled his good knee up to his chest resting his head on his arm. He sobbed almost silent sobs. He wanted a giant black hole to open up and make him disappear right then and there. That was until he felt the safety of Blaine's arm around him pulling him up and handing him his crutches.

"Come on, I told Mr Schue I'm taking you home already, we need to talk Kurt."


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the next chapter, this one was hard to write but the next update should be soon :) Please enjoy and review :) thank you everyone!**

* * *

They didn't go back to Kurt's house of course in case his dad or Carole were home. They sat in Blaine's bedroom. Kurt remembered the last time he had been here, he'd fought with Blaine right before he had his accident. Now it was probably going to be the place Blaine broke up with him.

"Kurt," Blaine said so soothingly as Kurt cried silently into his lap. Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and laid a soft kiss onto Kurt's lips. The flashback hit Kurt like a high speed train. Sebastian was on top of him holding him down kissing him. His hand was... Oh god, Kurt remembered the feeling he tried to fight Sebastian but he couldn't, he couldn't move.

"Kurt," Blaine said a little louder. "Hey, talk to me baby please, talk to me? What happened between last night and today that's got you in this state?"

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I shouldn't have lied to you." Kurt started trying to control the loud sobs that racked from his chest as he broke down.

"Lied about what?" Blaine asked cautiously edging away from Kurt.

"Sebastian came to my house last night, I told him he could come over, he said you were mad at him and he wanted to talk to me about you and about the accident and he asked if it could just be the two of us and I agreed and I'm so fucking stupid I should have said no, why didn't I just say no!" Kurt explained as he ranted becoming almost hysterical. Blaine wrapped Kurt up in his arms he knew these feelings all too well.

"You didn't fall over did you?" Blaine said matter of factly trying to be strong for Kurt. He felt Kurt's arms tighten around him like a child holding on to a teddy bear. Blaine rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back soothingly.

"No and I can't remember what happened after he hit me." Kurt sobbed feeling relieved that Blaine didn't seem to be mad at him. He was mad enough at himself.

"Did he bring any drinks or alcohol?" Blaine asked still in the same matter of fact tone.

"He got me a soda from the fridge, why?" Kurt answered starting to panic.

"I think Sebastian may have drugged you last night," Kurt's eyes flew open in horror at what he was hearing.

"Why? I don't know why, he was always after you not me. I only asked him to get me a soda because I was so tired and walking would have hurt my leg more. I should have gotten it myself, I shouldn't have lied to you," Kurt choked out in between sobs.

"Sssshh Kurt, stop, take a breath baby, listen to me ok? None of this is your fault. I love you, everything is going to be ok, trust me everything will be just fine." Blaine soothed giving Kurt the time he needed to calm down as he rubbed Kurt's back almost rhythmically.

"Kurt, we need to take you to the hospital?"

"No, I don't want to go, Carole will be at work, Dad will find out what happened and they'll hate me,"

"Kurt, they won't hate you they love you they'll want to protect you and love you just like I do, besides you can't let Sebastian get away with this,"

"Ok, I'll go but please don't leave me?" Kurt begged.

"Kurt, I could never ever leave you baby, I love you so much, yeah I'm upset because you lied to me last night but we both know how dangerous and manipulative Sebastian can be, I don't blame you. Not for a single second ok, you have to believe me when I say that. Promise me you will remember that?"

"What did he do to you Blaine?" Kurt asked seeing the real sadness in Blaine's eyes for the first time. "What did he really do?"

"Promise me Kurt?"

"Ok, I promise," Kurt answered wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Blaine what did he do? Did he hurt you too?"

"Come on, we need to get you to hospital, he can't get away with this Kurt," Blaine said changing the subject quickly.

At the ER Kurt clung to Blaine, they got a male nurse to examine him. They called for Carole to come down from the ward she worked on. She was fighting back her own tears as she held Kurt in her arms. Burt was worried sick when they called him at work. He had enveloped Kurt in the safety of his arms upon sight. Kurt felt so guilty as his dad hugged him like he was scared to let him go in case anyone else hurt him.

"You should have told me about this Kurt, you should have called me first thing this morning."

It turned out that Kurt was tucked up in bed when Burt and Carole had arrived home last night and Finn had stayed at Puck's house. They thought he had gone to bed early.

"I'm sorry Dad," Kurt sobbed feeling stupid because he was crying again. Blaine was beside him holding his hand, the hand Kurt refused to let go of in case Blaine came to his senses and left Kurt, because he was broken now, broken beyond repair. Blaine reassured him over and over that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Where were you in all this?" Burt snapped unintentionally at Blaine.

"Burt, as soon as he told me what happened I brought him here, I'm sorry I didn't call you first," Blaine answered his own tears falling down his cheeks.

"Don't worry I'm here now and Blaine?" Burt said causing Blaine to snap his head up and look straight at Burt, "Thankyou, if Kurt didn't have you I don't know…. ya know?" Blaine smiled back at Burt nodding. He knew. He had worried about the same thing.

Kurt gave his statement to the police that was the hardest part, going through every detail he could remember which wasn't a lot. It was the same officer who had taken Blaine's statement about Kurt's accident. He was understanding and sympathetic to Kurt. Blaine stayed while they questioned Kurt. He still hadn't let go of Blaine's hand. The Police said they would pick Sebastian up and take him in for questioning.

By the time he finally arrived home he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Sebastian's face grinning at him. He was relieved when his dad suggested Blaine could stay over. Kurt needed Blaine to hold him. What he didn't know was how much Blaine needed to be held too.

* * *

**What did Sebastian do to Blaine? How nice is comforting Blaine too.. I love fluff, its so easy to write :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Kurt was grateful the police had picked Sebastian up when they did. He felt safer knowing Sebastian wasn't allowed anywhere near him or Blaine. Sebastian had been instantly suspended from school and Kurt had all his friends around him. The entire Glee club knew now what had happened but they all loved and supported him, Blaine had rarely left his side in the two days it had been since Kurt gave his statement to the police. Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike had wanted to rip Sebastian's head off for what he'd done to Kurt but Mr Schuester had stopped them. **

**Kurt and Blaine were sitting watching the new batman DVD with Finn and Puck when there was a knock at the door. Kurt sat upright, he froze, terror and panic welled up inside him and he fought back the tears. Blaine held onto his hand, squeezing comfortingly. Kurt panicked every time the phone rang or there was a knock at the door or if someone even spoke to loud or moved too quickly near him. **

**"Kurt, you have a visitor." Burt said coming to stand in the doorway to the living room. **

**"Who is it?" he stuttered.**

**"It's that Karofsky kid."**

**"Wha- I'm coming," he answered letting out a sigh.**

**"Want me to come with you?" Blaine asked more out of courtesy than curiosity already knowing Kurt's answer would be yes. Blaine held his hand in the small of Kurt's back comfortingly. **

**"Dave, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.**

**"I wanted to see if you're ok, I mean I know you're not ok but I feel like I should have done more or something and there was that guy who he was on the phone to all the time and Kurt I wanted you to know I'm so sorry." He blurted out stumbling over his words.**

**"Thanks Dave," Kurt answered not knowing what else to say. **

**"Wait, what guy, what do you mean you could have done more?" Blaine chipped in snapping more than he intended. Karofsky stood looking at Blaine fear and panic overtaking him. "Dave if you know something that can help Kurt's case please tell us." He urged in a gentler tone.**

**"There was this guy, he was a nasty piece of work he terrified me but he was scared of Seb like Seb had this hold over him or something. He was always on the phone to him and that night we were at scandals Seb kept checking his phone. One of the messages he sent was 'is it done yet?' I didn't know what he was talking about and then when I figured out it was about your accident I was scared of what Seb would do to me if he found out I knew." He explained as tears fell down his face.**

**Kurt fell into one of the kitchen chairs Blaine had held out motioning for them all to sit down. Kurt was horrified at what he was hearing. He had turned a ghastly shade of pale and he was sure he was going to throw up at any given moment. Blaine held him close. Finn and Puck who had overheard Karofsky had tried to make for the door to go and pay Sebastian a visit. Burt had managed to stop them and now everyone was sat around the kitchen table. **

**"Why now?" Burt asked Karofsky breaking the tense silence that hung in the air. "Why wait until now to speak up?" Karofsky looked terrified, he knew Burt was angry, more than angry to find out that if Karofsky had spoken up Kurt wouldn't have been hurt again by Sebastian. **

**"The other day in school Kurt was upset and I knew Sebastian had been here the night before. I just couldn't keep quiet anymore. After the way Kurt helped me when... When I tried to kill myself I figured I at least owed it to him to do what I can. I'm going to the police to make a statement tomorrow Kurt." Karofsky finished before moving to stand up. Burt stopped him placing a hand on his shoulder.**

**"Thankyou, and please stay for dinner, Carole always makes plenty to feed a football team." Burt explained as Kurt smiled and nodded at Karofsky. **

**Karofsky did indeed make a statement to the police, they traced Sebastian's text messages back to a man who owed Sebastian's father money. Sebastian had blackmailed him into running Kurt's car off the road, although when the police confronted him with it Sebastian was adamant the man was only supposed to bump into Kurt's car to scare him. **

**Even though Kurt hadn't been able to recall the events of the attack the evidence the police collected and the drugs they found in his system had proved he had indeed been drugged and raped. DNA evidence meant there was no possible way for Sebastian to wriggle out of these charges. Even his Sebastian's father wouldn't be able to bribe Sebastian his way out of this one. **

**That had all happened over the past two weeks and now Kurt was off his crutches sporting only a slight limp. He and Blaine were more in love than ever and Kurt felt safe with Blaine. Blaine stayed with Kurt mostly all the time now. It was the only way Kurt could sleep was if Blaine held him. Blaine was quick to wake up if Kurt was having a nightmare. The nights Blaine stayed at home Kurt stayed with him. Their entire families had bonded together which was good considering Kurt and Blaine intended on spending the rest of their lives with each other. **

**On their way to school that morning Kurt got a phone call. Sebastian was being granted bail because of a technicality, the crime lab hadn't processed the DNA evidence correctly, it had become contaminated and now the DNA evidence couldn't be submitted. **

**"Oh god no!" Kurt had shouted as he dropped in phone in shock. As the cover and the battery came out of the phone Kurt's hands flew over his face as the tears started to fall, sobs racked loudly from his chest. **

**"Kurt what the hell happened?" Blaine said the car screeching as he pulled over into the side of the road. **

**"Sebastian got bail," he said explaining the story to Blaine through his sobs. Once he had finished explaining he sat staring straight ahead. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek and turned Kurt to face him. **

**"Kurt, I'm scared, but we have to stay strong ok? We have to stay together. Ok?" He asked before landing a soft kiss onto Kurt's lips which Kurt returned immediately. He wished more than anything he could keep that feeling of security that washed over him when Blaine kissed him.**

**"I'm scared too Blaine, what are we going to do?"**

**"First I'm going to tell you what Sebastian did to me. Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Kurt sat in silence waiting for Blaine to start talking; he took Blaine's hand in his own. As he waited he traced small comforting circles over the back of Blaine's hand. He wanted Blaine to know he was there for him. That whatever he said in this moment wouldn't change anything between them. **

**"I first met Sebastian at the Lima Bean," he started his voice already shaking, "I was there trying to study because Cooper was home and trying to rehearse lines and I couldn't think straight. He just came up to me and sat down at my table. He introduced himself and he seemed really charming. We sat talking for a while and he asked me on a date, of course I said no because I was already in love with you, I just didn't have the guts to tell you." A single tear fell down Blaine's face as he tried to brush it away without Kurt seeing. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand lightly, resisting the urge to just wrap Blaine up in his arms and keep him there taking all of the pain away.**

**"After that he was there all the time, I thought he was just being friendly, we talked about school because he had just started at Dalton. We liked the same kind of music and he was pretty much on his own because his parents were on business trips or overseas a lot. I kinda felt sorry for him but he seemed like a great friend, I figured he was just lonely so I invited him around to my house. We'd just listen to music and hang out and then one night my mother was away taking care of my aunt because she was sick and Sebastian showed up with some beers. We played NFL on the Xbox for a while then I started to feel drunk, I was dizzy and I couldn't see straight. I figured it was just the beer, I mean I'd never drank it before. Sebastian got really touchy feely with me and I thought he was just looking after me." Blaine managed to choke out before letting out a strangled sob. Kurt leaned in towards him resting his forehead on Blaine's. His hand caressed Blaine's cheek which was wet with tears. Kurt pulled back only enough to look right into Blaine's eyes.**

**"Hey, Blaine, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." He soothed. His hand trying to wipe away the tears that streamed down Blaine's face. He couldn't stand to see him hurting like this. **

**"No I need to I've never told anyone this before. I need to tell someone Kurt I need to tell you because I feel like its eating away at me and I can't take it anymore." Blaine choked out before pulling away and putting his hands over his face, he tried to gather enough composure to finish the story that had eaten away at him over the past months. **

**"Ok, ok well take your time, I'm right here," Kurt replied warmly letting his own tears fall silently down his face.**

**"I don't remember much after that, I remember Sebastian was kissing me. I could feel him inside me, it burned, and it felt like I was bleeding. I woke up the next morning I was in bed and Sebastian was making breakfast. I felt like I'd been through ten rounds with Muhammad Ali. My ass hurt so much it was hard to even take a step. I asked him what had happened the night before, he said we'd had sex, that we'd both gotten drunk and I kissed him and asked him to fuck me. He said he tried to talk me out of it but that I said I liked him and I wanted him. He said I begged him to be rough with me and that I got really upset when he told me to wait until I was sober. I don't remember any of that and I didn't know what to believe Kurt all I knew was that I hated him and that I couldn't tell anyone because all I had was Sebastian's version of events. I don't remember saying no or struggling or anything. Now this has happened to you and all I can think of is what I should have done, I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine lost all his resolve with those final words. He sobbed loudly, shaking in his seat as Kurt struggled to get close to him.**

**"Sssh it's not your fault," Kurt told Blaine as finally Blaine let him pull him in close. "He's a psycho Blaine he has to be sick in the head to do what he has done." **

**Blaine sat in Kurt's arms trying to calm down, he felt as though a weight had been lifted from sharing his story but it still hurt, still left him broken inside. The day he had found Kurt's journal had been a blessing after what had happened with Sebastian Blaine had no trust in anybody outside of his family and all he wanted was Kurt. He knew after reading Kurt's journal that he would be able to trust Kurt, that Kurt would never hurt him. **

**Sebastian sat in the dark, his parents had argued about him but he had things to do. He left them bickering about who was to blame for their son being the way he was. Sebastian didn't care about that. He knew as he sat waiting that this had to come to an end. A different end to that which he had originally planned but Kurt had spoilt everything. Why did he have to exist? Why did he ruin things between him and Blaine? Why was he so stubborn and in love with Blaine even after Sebastian had tried to have him killed and even broken his stupid arrogant spirit. He sat thinking of Blaine, perfect sweet adorable Blaine. Sebastian loved him so much it hurt. Sebastian knew Blaine would have loved him too if stupid Kurt hadn't been in the way and he wouldn't be. Not for much longer. **

**"You kids be good ok, enjoy your pizza." Burt said as he and Carole headed out to dinner. **

**"We will dad," Kurt said forcing a smile.**

**As the door closed he turned to Blaine limping towards him as Blaine hurried forward picking Kurt up of his feet. Kurt screamed at the surprise of Blaine suddenly lifting him. **

**"I love you Blaine Anderson." He muttered as he nuzzled into Blaine's neck letting himself be carried into the living room. **

"**Good, because I love you too and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you," he replied as he put Kurt down on the couch. **


	25. Chapter 25

Sebastian stayed silent in the darkness, waiting for his moment. He had to put up with hearing the songs from The Sound Of Music and then The Rocky Horror Picture Show, he didn't care. As he waited he realised this was it. This was his moment, this was his best chance. His last real chance to prove to Blaine how much better he was for him than Kurt. He needed to make Blaine see how much he loved him and how much Blaine loved him too.

"Come on sleepyhead, let's get you up to bed," Blaine said nudging Kurt who simply groaned. Blaine scooped him up again smiling at how beautiful Kurt looked as he slept and carried him up the stairs laying him on the bed. He pulled off Kurt's trousers and left him in his t-shirt and boxers to sleep on top of the covers making a mental note to tuck him in once he was ready too. He was headed to the bathroom as he heard a thud, he'd thought it sounded like it came from above him but he presumed it was just Burt and Carole coming home. He rubbed his tired eyes thinking perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him.

Sebastian froze on the spot, the noise would have sounded even louder downstairs. He sank back into the shadows listening intently for the sound of footsteps. When he heard no movement he continued down the steps sneaking out onto the landing. He sneaked past the bathroom and into Kurt's bedroom. He knelt down by the bed and put his hand over Kurt's nose and mouth. Kurt couldnt breathe he opened his eyes which immediately filled with fear as he saw Sebastian, his eyes were wide and full of pure hatred. Sebastian heard Blaine turn out the bathroom light and pulled Kurt to stand behind the door with him. Kurt tried to struggle but gave up when he felt something being pressed into his back just below his rib cage.

Blaine looked confused when he saw Kurt wasn't in bed. He was just about to turn around when he heard the door click closed. Kurt whimpered at seeing the pain in Blaine's eyes. Blaine's heart hit the ground, there was Sebastian holding his hand over Kurt's mouth, Kurt looked so afraid and was crying. He wanted to surge forward and pull Kurt to safety but Sebastian was there holding a knife ready to stab Kurt at any given second. Blaine hadn't thought it possible but he hated Sebastian even more now.

"What the hell Sebastian, let him go!" Blaine screamed still resisting the urge to rush forward and save Kurt.

"One more step and I'll puncture his lung, you'll have to watch him choke on his own blood." Sebastian shouted. Blaine felt his whole body slump in despair. He knew Sebastian wouldn't think twice about hurting Kurt. "You could have avoided all this Blaine, but you just wouldn't admit to yourself it was me you loved."

"Sebastian I'm sorry, look let Kurt go and me and you we'll talk ok?" Blaine tried to say calmly as he tried not to look at the fresh tears rolling down Kurt's face. He hoped lying to Sebastian would be enough for him to let Kurt go. Sebastian roared with laughter.

"You really think it works like the movies? You're wrong Blaine. People just hurt each other there's no happily ever after in the real world." He spat.

"That's because you... Blaine started before realising Kurt had pushed himself on to Sebastian sending him backwards into the wall hard. By some miracle Kurt had managed not to get stabbed and Sebastian lay on the floor winded. Blaine punched him in the jaw knocking him out cold.

"How the hell did you do that Kurt?" Blaine asked stunned.

"I just….." He started to reply before Blaine interrupted.

"Come on, you can tell me later. We have to get out of here, call the cops and your dad. I'm ringing Coop he should be home now. They ran Blaine half carrying Kurt who hobbled as quickly as he could. As they reached the glow of the streetlight they stopped. They made their calls and were holding each other waiting for the police to get there when they heard Sebastian roar with anger that things hadn't gone his way again.

Everything fell silent; Blaine moved him and Kurt into the shadows scared that they were sitting ducks if they stayed in the light. He felt something behind him but by the time he spun around fists up ready to fight it was too late. Kurt had slumped to the floor and was gasping for air. Sirens blared from down the street and Sebastian was struggling with Blaine who only wanted to be at Kurt's side. Blaine didn't know how he did it but somehow Sebastian had his arm up his back and a knife to his throat when the police surrounded him.

"Sebastian please stop this," Blaine begged.

"Put the knife down sir or we will shoot," a police officer shouted his gun aimed.

"No you won't shoot, you won't risk hurting Blaine." Sebastian sneered.

"At least let them come and help Kurt?" Blaine pleaded.

"No, nobody helps him, if he dies there's no one to get in the way of our love for each other don't you see that Blaine?"

"I do, I see it," Blaine lied hoping that appeasing Sebastian might just save Kurt's life. "You were right Sebastian I do love you, let them help Kurt and we can be together then just the two of us, me and you babe just think about it," Blaine tried to turn slightly as Sebastian lowered the knife but the pain shot up his arm and he fell to his knees. Gunshots rang out and Blaine cried "Noooo!"

EMT's attended to Kurt and Sebastian who miraculously was still alive. Blaine was relieved. The last thing he needed was Sebastian's death on his conscience as well.

"Hey, let me through that's my little brother! Blaine! I'm here!" Blaine heard Cooper's voice shouting. He felt a small relief wash through him as the police officer let his brother through. He pulled Blaine up into a huge hug and held him there as Blaine sobbed.

"It's all going to be ok now Blaine, I'm here, I'm here," Cooper repeated soothingly feeling choked on his own tears.


	26. Chapter 26

**The doctors had managed to save Kurt they said Blaine's quick thinking in appeasing Sebastian had been the difference between him living and dying. This naturally had meant Burt now held Blaine in even higher regard than he previously had. **

**Two months had passed since that night and Kurt and Blaine were both now in therapy. Blaine had given his statement to the police about the night Sebastian got him drunk. Sebastian had survived being shot and was facing serious jail time. He was being charged with more things than either Kurt or Blaine could remember. They had also taken Karofsky under their wing. He was in the Glee club now and he looked out for the other members of the Glee club, he wasn't on the football team anymore because of Azimio bullying him but Karofsky didn't care. He'd found a love for acting and wanted to make it in the movie business. **

**The time had flown by no-one could believe that it was only 3 days until regionals. Blaine had refused to sing the solo Will gave him unless he could make it a duet with Kurt and so they were both set to sing a rearranged version of Jason Mraz's I'm Yours. Today they were in for another long Glee Club session and if they were honest both Kurt and Blaine had been grateful for the distraction. **

**They were sitting eating breakfast when Burt brought the mail in. He froze dropping all but one of the letters. Kurt panicked thinking his dad was having another heart attack.**

**"Dad?!" He shouted as Blaine held up a hand for Kurt to calm down. **

**"Burt what's wrong?" He asked having long since stopped calling Burt Mr Hummel. **

**"It's a letter. There's no postmark on it and well it's addressed to the both of you." Kurt pulled it out of his dads hand. Burt was still in a daze when Blaine led him to a seat and sat him down. **

**"What the hell?! " Kurt shouted.**

**"What?" Blaine asked now giving Burt a glass of water as he seemed to be in shock.**

**"It's him isn't it. Sebastian?" He's never going to go away and just let this family in peace is he?" Burt rested his head in his hands.**

**"Kurt is it him? What does he want? How did he get that out of the prison anyways?" **

**"There's no postmark, obviously someone is still doing his dirty work for him." **

**"We have to take that to the police, he's not allowed to contact us." Blaine said flatly.**

**"We can't."**

**"What? Why not?"**

**"He wants to see us, he said if we don't go he's going to kill himself?"**

**"Good, let him," Blaine snapped bitterly, of the two of them Blaine was the most angry at Sebastian, he blamed himself for what had happened he was working through that anger and guilt in his therapy but every now and then he exploded with rage about it usually leading him to picture Sebastian's face as he pummelled his punching bag. **

**"Blaine you know that's just your anger talking you don't mean that. I know we both hate him but neither of us wants to test him to see if he's serious or not do we? We know how crazy he is!" Kurt shouted his compassion for human life taking over his emotions and the trauma of what he'd been through. **

**"So yet again we act like pawns in his fucked up games?" Blaine snapped again before instantly apologising to Kurt for getting mad. "Will this ever be over?!" He screamed.**

**"I have an idea," Kurt started as both Blaine and Burt looked up at him. "We ignore it. If we don't do anything about it he won't know if we intend to go or not. He won't kill himself if he thinks we might go to visit and the trial starts soon." **

**"What if he figures out that's what we are doing? Kurt I really think we should hand it over to the police and let them deal with Sebastian."**

**"Blaine's right Kurt, if this psycho kills himself then that's on him, not either of you two. Don't be scared, that's what he wants. He wants you to be scared. You stand up to him and he won't know what to do." Burt said trying to reason with Kurt. **

**Kurt sank down sitting on the floor in front of the cabinet he had been leaning against. Blaine stood leaning on the back of the chair next to where Burt was sitting. He watched Kurt intently trying to read his thoughts. Despite all his anger and hatred he knew the moments Kurt needed him to be strong, and he was. Somehow he had this capability to put Kurt's needs above anything he felt himself. **

**"You're right Dad. We have to call his bluff and give this to the police." Kurt finished as the tears took over. He felt embarrassed that he had even suggested they visit Sebastian. He was terrified at the overwhelming hold Sebastian still had over him and he had to find a way to let this go. In a heartbeat Blaine was beside him pulling him into a soothing embrace. **

**"It's going to be ok Kurt," Blaine said trying to sound convincing. **

**"Will it? I'm supposed to be getting stronger Blaine and I'm not, that letter just proves it. Sebastian nearly killed me just so he could be with you and I still react to his games exactly how he wants me too."**

**"Look. At. Me. Blaine said sternly. It's ok if you're not strong all of the time. We've been through hell Kurt. In the times when you don't feel strong enough I will be strong enough for both of us." He finished as Kurt melted into his arms. They sat like that until Burt reminded them they were going to be late for school. They smiled at each other, not even a letter from a psycho was a good enough reason for Kurt to be allowed to skip school. They gathered up their books and headed out of the door towards Blaine's car. It was going to be a long day. **


	27. Chapter 27

The next two weeks passed by in a blur. New directions won their heat at regionals and were on their way to nationals. Now the whole glee club was focused on only one thing. As the trial started Blaine and Kurt were both absent from school. Burt had arranged with Principal Figgins for them both to take the week off whilst the trial went on. Everyone had tried to stay calm, the Andersons and the Hummels were closer now than ever. Cooper had managed to be a confidante for both Blaine and Kurt, having acted out a courtroom scene in his TV show he knew just how intimidating those places could be even without real life events. Of course the prosecution had walked Kurt and Blaine through the process a dozen times. Now here they were sitting in a crowded courtroom watching the jury file in.

"All rise," the usher shouted and Kurt clenched his fist as he stood trying to take deep breaths.

"We're all right here Kurt, it's going to be ok," Burt answered as Kurt felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder behind him. They weren't allowed to speak to each other until they'd testified. It was almost killing both of them. Kurt didn't take in much of what was being said. He heard Cooper reassuring Blaine behind him as Sebastian gave his plea. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and wrap his arms around Blaine but they knew the defence lawyer would probably twist it around, as Sebastian was facing an attempted murder charge his dad had gotten the best defence lawyer money could buy.

"The prosecution calls Kurt Hummel to the stand," the court usher announced. Kurt looked at his dad who gave a half smile and a nod of encouragement.

Kurt sat in the witness box retelling the events of the worst months of his life. He tried his best to fight back the tears not wanting to upset Blaine too much when Blaine couldn't hold him. The attorney for the prosecution led him through his questions easily and gently, reassuring Kurt that it was safe and that he should take his time. The defence lawyer was horrific. He claimed that Kurt and Blaine had somehow lured Sebastian to Kurt's house and that Sebastian had merely defended himself against the two of them. Kurt couldn't hold back the tears by the time the cross examination was over

Blaine was called next and told his own story; he too like Kurt tried to fight back the tears. He knew how hard it had been watching Kurt and didn't want to upset Kurt further. He was prepared for the monstrous cross examination that awaited him or so he thought. When the defence attorney asked him why he was lying about being raped Blaine lost it. The defence attorney had drawn most attention to the fact that Blaine couldn't remember saying no or struggling and that he had indeed been drunk which Blaine had contested trying to tell them Sebastian must have drugged his drink. The defence lawyer pointed out that there was no proof of that; he might as well have just punched Blaine in the face. They moved on to other times Sebastian had met with Blaine or rather stalked him, Blaine was growing madder at the way they were trying to make this look. He'd known they would try to twist things around but this made him and Kurt look like the criminals. When the question came around to the night at Kurt's house Blaine fell apart. He was grateful when the prosecution attorney suggested a short break to allow him to calm down.

"I'm getting it all wrong," he sobbed as they sat in their recess room. Cooper was holding him as Kurt grabbed his hand and spun him around.

"You're doing great baby, you're doing great, don't let those lies get to you, that's all they are, lies. He's desperate Blaine."

"Kurt's right little brother, don't give him the satisfaction of letting him see you like this."

"Blaine? If I could have a word?" The prosecution attorney asked gently. Blaine headed out of the door and to another room just down the hall.

"Do you feel able to continue Blaine?"

"I need to don't I?"

"We can call other witnesses first if this is too distressing for you, we can call you back again later if we need to."

"I... I don't know. It's just so hard, they're calling me and Kurt liars even though they know the evidence proves me and Kurt are telling the truth. How can he do that?"

"That isn't something you should get involved in trying to understand Blaine, these people make thousands of dollars from people like Sebastian. Rich kids who think they can manipulate the world into how they want it to be. You know that what you are saying is the truth and that is all that matters here."

"I'll do it," Blaine said wiping his eyes and standing up with a new determination.

"Atta boy, you know I've got your back, I'll make sure they don't try to pull any cheap shots,"

"Thankyou," Blaine said as they headed back to the waiting area.

"Blaine..." Kurt started wrapping his arm around Blaine lovingly.

"I'm ok baby," he said as he leant forward laying a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek.

The trial continued. Blaine got through the rest of his questioning and Karofsky even testified in their favour. The defence brought up Karofsky's suicide which simply backfired when the prosecution informed the court that it was in fact Sebastian who had outed Karofsky leading to the bullying which was the reason for his suicide attempt.

By the third day of the trial Sebastian had given his version of events which painted him out to be more innocent than a newborn baby, he claimed Kurt and Blaine had always hated him and bullied him, that he tried to be friends with them both. Blaine had apparently seduced Sebastian on more than one occasion and according to his lies Kurt begged Sebastian to be rough with him. There were more loopholes in Sebastian's story than in a crocheted blanket.

Blaine and Kurt sat holding hands, Cooper was at Blaine's other side and Burt was at the other side of Kurt, it was Friday. The last day of the trial. The jury had been out since yesterday afternoon deliberating a verdict and now just after lunchtime they were reconvening to hear the verdict. Kurt felt like he was going to be sick, by the colour or lack of colour in Blaine's cheeks Kurt thought Blaine must be feeling the same.

"Will the foreman of the jury please rise?" Came the usher's formalities.

Kurt and Blaine squeezed each other's hands reassuringly looking at each other with a small soothing smile.

"Have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have your honour,"

Kurt felt his breath catch in his chest; Blaine looked paler if it was even possible.

"How do you find the defendant Sebastian Smythe?"

"Guilty, your honour," the foreman answered.

Kurt and Blaine breathed a huge sigh of relief. He didn't know how but he was on his feet the two families hugging each other. Tears streamed down his face as he found himself staring at Blaine, they hugged each other tightly as the judge brought the court back to order. Sebastian stood looking like he might fall to the floor at any moment. He knew he had been defeated. Kurt and Blaine had won. It was over now they could be happy together without having to live in fear of Sebastian.

"Mr Smythe, you have committed several heinous crimes, almost costing Mr Karofsky and Mr Hummel their lives, you terrorised them for months. I believe you are a serious risk to the general public and that is why I must deliver the maximum sentence for your crimes. I hereby sentence you to life imprisonment with no chance of parole for 25 years." The judge finished ordering the guards to take Sebastian away. He struggled in the grasp of the guards.

"I'll always love you Blaine!" He screamed before being dragged away.

Outside the courts there were newspapers and reporters. Kurt, Blaine and their families passed them all by leaving the attorney to make comments to the press.

They arrived home to find the entire Glee Club including Mr Schue waiting for them to come home. Later that evening as they sat and stood wherever there was a space in the Hummel-Hudson living room Burt called for silence so he could speak for a moment.

"We've all been through hell lately, it's been a hell that's brought us closer together, and it's been difficult especially for Kurt and Blaine but this week taught me something. I know we'll all move on from this and get on with our lives but right now I just want to thank everybody who has been here for us and with us all supporting us." He managed before emotions took over him and his voice started to crack.

Kurt stood up hugging his dad tightly. "You're the best dad in the world, I love you," he said so only Burt could hear as his own tears fell down his face.


	28. Chapter 28

The New Directions had won at nationals, Kurt and Blaine had the best summer break of their lives mainly going for walks and picnics together, slowly beginning to feel safe again, talking about the unimportant things like TV shows or music, what Kurt's latest fashion ideas were. Their senior year so far had been emotional too but was still an enjoyable experience. Cooper had been cast in a new blockbuster movie so now everyone knew who he was and wanted to be Blaine's friend. Blaine being nice had to keep finding polite ways to say he was too busy. It felt like forever had passed since what they'd both been through with Sebastian and yet here they were a mere 4 months away from graduation. They were sat one evening eating pizza in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Finn got up to answer it. They all looked at each other confused wondering what could have someone calling round so late.

"I need to speak with a Mr Kurt Hummel and Mr Blaine Anderson if they're here?" The police officer at the door said.

"Yeah come on in," Finn said wondering what was going on.

"Oh I'm sorry to intrude on your dinner, I..."

"That's ok officer what can we do for you?" Burt asked

"We'll it's actually more what I'm going to be doing for you, I'm sure your familiar with Sebastian Smythe."

"Yeah," Kurt and Blaine mumbled together.

"There has been a discovery made by a prison guard, it appears Mr Smythe was trying to take out a contract with a hitman for you both," he pointed to Kurt and Blaine. "A new guard at the prison found the letter, he handed it straight over to the police who sent me here, there's going to be two officers stationed outside your house. If you go somewhere you need to tell them where you're going. Until we catch Mr Smythe it's going to be very dangerous."

"What do you mean catch him, he's already locked up."

"No Mr Anderson he isn't, he escaped this morning during a transfer to the courts to be tried for assaulting another inmate." The police officer said solemnly.

He turned on his heels and headed out of the door.

"You two go nowhere unless someone is with you do you hear me?" Burt stated. "Blaine call your mom you can stay here tonight." He commanded further.

Kurt and Blaine sat huddled together on Kurt's bed.

"What do you think this means Blaine? Do you think he'll come back here to hurt us? What if... " Kurt trailed off.

'What if what?" Blaine said looking at Kurt the realisation hitting him cold. "Oh no, Kurt please don't think like that, I can't lose you not after all we've been through together. I love you so much." Blaine said holding Kurt close to him. He could feel heart pounding in his chest. The police car sat outside the house as Kurt peered out of the window through the crack in his blinds. If only his bedroom had been at the back he'd have seen him coming.

What a state he looked. Sebastian's hair was unruly; if he'd been old enough to grow facial hair he'd probably have had a beard too. He had only one objective tonight and that was that to prove to Blaine how much he loved him. He didn't care if Kurt lived or died but Blaine needed to know how much he loved him, and then he would set them both free, then they could be together. The thoughts of what he would say, how he would look swirled around in his mind. He'd known he'd be called into court if he attacked another prisoner, his plan was working perfectly. Yet here he was shimmying up the drainpipe to the open bathroom window he was able to sneak through. He could hear the TV on downstairs. It sounded like Kurt's dad was watching some sport or another. He heard Blaine chattering lightly to Kurt in the room next door. His heart hurt as he remembered how Blaine had tricked him by falsely declaring his love for him.

He burst through the bedroom door and aimed his gun at Kurt. "Make a sound and I'll gladly pull the trigger he shouted. Blaine shifted so that Kurt was mostly behind him. Kurt put his arm around Blaine's waist and held it there forcing himself to look at Sebastian. Blaine held Kurt's hand against his waist with his own hand. Neither of them wanted to show Sebastian they were afraid. Kurt also felt as if he were holding Blaine to stop him charging at Sebastian and getting himself shot.

Sebastian looked into Blaine's eyes as Blaine stared back at him with pure cold hatred. Blaine tried to move back as Sebastian neared him. Kurt shuffled back knocking the bedside lamp which rocked back and forth, he hoped it might appear as some kind of signal to the police officers positioned below. Sebastian wasn't aware they were being watched. He hadn't anticipated them having any kind of protection. Sebastian knelt on one knee in front of Blaine putting his hand on Blaine's cheek.

"We could have had it all you and me, I love you so much, I know you'd have felt the same if you'd just given yourself chance." He said softly before kissing Blaine's lips softly as Blaine squirmed away from him pushing him away. He fell to the floor as he failed to catch his balance.

"I hate you; you were a friend Sebastian, a friend, that's all you ever would have been. I love Kurt I always have. The only reason I carried on speaking to you was because I felt sorry for you because you were lonely!" Blaine yelled standing up signalling for Kurt to follow him and stay behind him. Blaine knew he could keep Kurt relatively safe if he was close to him because he knew or at least he hoped that Sebastian wouldn't risk killing him.

"What?" Sebastian fired back in shock at what he was hearing.

"I never loved you Sebastian, I never have and I never will. You tried to ruin my life but you didn't succeed because the only place you're headed is back to jail and I will get to enjoy every day with the person I love. Kurt and I will move in together, maybe get married and maybe adopt a kid together. I love Kurt. I hate you!" Blaine shouted all the anger being channelled into the amazing level of courage he seemed to have as Kurt cowered behind him.

The door flew open as the cry of the police officers came for Sebastian to drop his weapon. Kurt could see his dad stood across the hall, trying desperately to make sure Kurt and Blaine were safe. Sebastian waved his gun at the police officers. There were only two of them, surely he could take them both down quickly and escape, he thought to himself.

"There's no way out son, come on put it down. You might think it can't get any worse but it can if you don't put the gun down!" the police officer shouted.

Sebastian fell to his knees, here he was cornered by the police a gun in his hands. He was a convicted felon and a psychopath. He wasn't even 18 years old. How had life gotten this messed up? All he ever wanted was for Blaine to hold him and tell him how much he loved him. He was never going to do that now, Sebastian realised. He knelt upright on his knees holding the gun firmly to his chin. It was his only escape. His life wasn't worth living anymore. He was spending the rest of it in prison so why not just end it now. He looked up into Blaine's face he didn't see hatred anymore. He saw fear and pity.

"Blaine please tell me you love me just once?" Sebastian begged as the tears streamed down his face he still held the gun to his chin.

"No because it would be a lie Sebastian. What you have done is wrong and now you have to accept the consequences. You almost killed Kurt, you raped us both and you expect me to tell you I love you just so you can feel better when you pull the trigger. It'll never happen." Blaine threw back at him his voice starting to break when he mentioned what Sebastian had done.

Sebastian moved the gun from under his chin and put it on his temple.

"This is entirely your fault Blaine. You could have stopped this but now my blood will always be on your hands," Sebastian said as Kurt covered his face with his hands. Blaine moved his arm over his face as the gunshot rang out. A sickening sound and then the smell of blood filled the air, within seconds Blaine was being pulled up and lead out of the room; he could see Kurt behind him out of the corner of his eye. They were met by a solid wall they realised was Burt who just held them. Kurt was sobbing but Blaine was numb. He had no tears. Not yet. He kept playing the situation over and over in his mind thinking what he could have done or said differently. All his theories brought him to the same conclusion; there was no way all 3 of them were ever leaving that room alive; either way Sebastian would have shot one of them. Blaine felt guilty that he was relieved it wasn't him or Kurt. He didn't feel guilty that it was really over now. He felt grateful that they'd both survived. Kurt's hand was closed tight around his own. The look in Kurt's eyes as he'd stopped crying and looked up at Blaine spoke a thousand words full of thankyou's and I love you's. Finally they were going to be ok, they were free of Sebastian. They could be happy.


	29. Epilogue

**Here it is the last chapter/Epilogue of this story. I have had so much fun writing it and thankyou for each review, follow and favourite my readers have given it. You guys are the reason I kept going. This has been an amazing journey for me writing this and I have a lot more ideas. I hope you guys continue to enjoy my future works :) THANKYOU!**

* * *

It was finally Winter Break. Kurt and Blaine were back in Ohio for thanksgiving during their last year of college. Things had been perfect for them since moving out to New York. They had both enrolled into NYU, Kurt was studying fashion design and Blaine was studying music. They had hardly walked through the door before being mobbed by Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel. Puck and Quinn had come from LA too with Beth who had grown so much. Puck's pool cleaning business had really taken off now that he actually had some pools to clean. Blaine's mom was there waiting for Blaine too. Only Cooper was missing.

"He said he might be late getting here, he had to do a last minute re shoot for one of his scenes." His mother explained noticing a momentary sadness in Blaine's eyes.

It was a good job Burt had gotten builders in to put up that extension he'd been thinking about for long enough. Kurt was amazed how they had all managed to fit around the table. Thanksgiving wasn't for three days but Carole had still made an enormous amount of food for Kurt and Blaine's coming home dinner.

"It's a good thing the doctors say how much I can eat because if it was up to Carole I would get paranoid she was fattening me up for Christmas," Burt joked as Kurt smiled shaking his head. He loved being home. Yes it was a reminder of bad things that had happened but it was also a reminder of so many great things too. Like his dad helping him to ride his bike on the front drive and having tea parties with him and his teddies up in his room when he was little. Them both baking together which was mostly Kurt baking and Burt handing him what he needed. The sweet moments he and Blaine shared up in his room just cuddled together watching a movie. Yes Kurt still had some issues from what Sebastian did to him as did Blaine but they both had made a pact the night Sebastian killed himself that they wouldn't let this ruin their lives, that they would help each other through it. They'd ended up that summer spending some time apart on the recommendation of their therapists to allow themselves to heal as people rather than as a couple. After three long hard days neither of them could cope. They'd stayed in LA with Cooper for a couple of weeks instead.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt watching how happy he was. It was his favourite thing to do, watch Kurt being happy well perhaps his second favourite, actually making Kurt happy anyway he could was his favourite thing to do. His life revolved around Kurt, he was everything to Blaine. Tonight Blaine had a surprise for Kurt. He sat in anticipation hoping Cooper would arrive in time. He'd been running through the speech he had prepared when Finn's question pulled him out of his own thoughts.

"Dude are you ok? He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, more than fine actually, I'm great sorry what did you ask?"

"I just asked how the music thing was going; last Kurt told me you were trying to get an EP out on iTunes. Did that happen or?"

"Oh yeah, I got it on there, it has a few songs on that I've written. I do gigs and stuff in a couple of restaurants and bars. It's good gives me a chance to perform still ya know."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I miss that performing." Finn said

"How is it co-directing Glee club with Schuster?" Blaine asked with a genuine interest.

"It's ok, I guess it makes me miss you guys more ya know everyone's of doing stuff and I know we get back together for the holidays but it ain't the same."

"Maybe we need to have a big reunion or something where we can all perform together like when we were back in high school?" Blaine suggested excitedly. Finn jumped at the idea and they all started talking about how they'd get in touch with the others and try to do it before the end of the holidays.

Blaine looked at his watch, it was getting late and there was still no sign of Cooper. It was almost the time that they'd be following the Hummel tradition of voicing their thanks, they would go around the table Burt usually started but this year Burt had agreed to let Blaine go first. He didn't want to do this without Cooper here to see it. Plates were cleared and drinks were refilled and Blaine was just about to start when Cooper's car pulled onto the drive.

"It's about time." His mother said getting up and heading to open the door and let Cooper in.

"Cooper sweetheart I thought you weren't going to make it," she said greeting him at the door.

"Hey mom, sorry I'm so late, the traffic was hell." He pulled her into a great bug hug swinging her round. He'd never tell anyone but he missed his mom so much when he was away. "Where is he then? My little brother, he is here I take it,"

"Yep he's here," Blaine answered stepping into the doorway. Cooper almost suffocated him he hugged him so tightly. "I'm glad you're here Coop, I didn't want you to miss this,"

"Miss what?" He asked confused knowing they had already eaten.

Cooper sat back down next to his mother as Blaine stood ready to make the speech he had prepared for this moment. His hand folded around the box in his pocket.

"Thanksgiving is not only the time a family or in our case families come together for family time, it is a time when we should be thankful and show what we are thankful for. Kurt," he started as he walked around to where his boyfriend was sitting on the other side of Burt. "I love you so much, you are my world, we've been through so much together and it's only made that love stronger," Cooper tried to wipe away a stray tear without anyone noticing. His little brother was all grown up now, he thought to himself as Blaine continued his speech. "I want to spend forever with you Kurt, I want to spend every day making you smile, that is why I choose tonight to do this," he continued getting down on one knee. "Kurt Hummel, you're the love of my life, I am so thankful to be lucky enough to have you in my life, would you make me the happiest man in existence and marry me?" He finished holding out the box.

"Yes," Kurt squealed without hesitation. "Yes, I love you too Blaine so much I don't want to spend a single day without you," he pulled Blaine into a quick kiss as everybody cheered. The celebration continued on long past everyone else giving their thanks, it was getting late which is why everyone froze when the knock at the door came.

Burt pulled the door open and saw a woman standing there; he'd never seen her before. Her eyes told stories of grief and loss.

"I came to give this to Blaine," she said holding out a letter in an envelope that had previously been opened.

"You read this?" Burt asked.

"Perhaps I should have introduced myself, I am Sebastian's Aunt. I found this as I was clearing out my attic. It must have been amongst the things of Sebastian's I cleared out if his parents' house years ago."

"What makes you think he'd want to read about all that crap again, Kurt and Blaine are happily getting on with their lives without you bringing up painful memories of what your nephew put them through."

"Burt, I'd like to read it. I'd like to read it with Kurt if that's ok?" Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly. They took the letter from Burt and headed up to Kurt's room. They sat on the bed as they had done many times. Kurt watched as Blaine pulled the letter out and started to read aloud.

_Blaine,_

_You are right, I'm sorry. I did put something in your drink. I took advantage of you. I'm sorry, I wanted you so bad but I know I will never be worthy of you. I wish I was. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I do stupid things sometimes. I don't think anyone cares enough to figure out why I react the way I do sometimes. I know you probably hate me but maybe if you gave me a chance you'd realise we could be good together, I could try to change and make up for what I've done. I don't have anyone else Blaine. I have no other friends, my parents don't give a shit, and they're in Alicante right now in the middle of a month long vacation. I'd understand if you never want to speak to me again but I hope you'll let me make it up to you. _

_Love always,_

_Sebastian._

Blaine and Kurt sat shocked. This letter was the last thing Blaine expected to read from Sebastian. He apologised, or at least thought about it enough to write a letter of apology to Blaine.

"Why didn't he give me this when he was alive? It could have changed everything." Blaine started as pure shock filled Kurt's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kurt said horrified.

"Oh god Kurt I don't mean with us! God no!" Blaine exclaimed seeing the look on Kurt's face. "I meant we could have helped him. He was just lonely, all that messed up stuff he did was only ever to get me to notice him. He just went all the wrong ways about it."

"Nearly killing me and raping me in the process," Kurt sniped and instantly felt guilty.

"I know but Kurt, this proves he actually had a conscience at some point. He wasn't just some crazy psychopath, I know it doesn't matter now. I just I always needed to know why he did what he did and now that I do I don't know how I feel. I can't imagine how it would feel not to have a single person in the world that cared about me." Blaine paused.

"Me either," Kurt said smiling a half smile at Blaine. "I've got an idea," Kurt said suddenly jumping up off his bed and heading to the bathroom. He returned with two scented tea light candles placing them on his desk.

He handed a match to Blaine and pulled one out of the packet for himself.

"What are we doing?" Blaine asked.

"I once read in a book that sometimes people light candles in memory of someone, the light helps them to find peace in the afterlife and we couldn't help Sebastian while he was here maybe we can help him now, maybe he'll somehow know that we are doing this and that we forgive him."

"We forgive him? Forgive is a strong word Kurt, he almost killed you, I could have lost you, he hurt both of us beyond belief and it's a miracle we even got through it." Blaine said as he frowned at Kurt.

"I know Blaine but if we don't forgive him that hate is only going to make us bitter people. We are still here, together. He didn't win, we are engaged now. I'm going to be your husband, let's do this for Sebastian to show him that despite what he did to us we understand he had his own pain too." He said holding out his hand to Blaine for him to stand up with him.

Blaine shook his head trying to fathom Kurt's logic. He took Kurt's hand and allowed Kurt to pull him up off the bed. They stood in front of Kurt's desk looking out of the window; hand in hand each letting go of the last remnants of the pain Sebastian had caused them. They each lit their candle and watched the flames flickering towards each other. Blaine smiled at the irony of the flames not quite being able to touch but never giving up. As Kurt looked out of the window he saw it was beginning to snow. He wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist as Blaine's arm was around his shoulders. A knock on Kurt's bedroom door startled them. They turned to see Burt standing there.

"You kids alright?" He asked cautiously not sure what to expect after knowing they'd read Sebastian's letter.

"We're fine," they both answered with a smile as Burt nodded and headed back out of the room.

They stood a bit longer watching the candles burn, gazing out of the window, stealing glances at each other. Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt turning his engagement ring around his finger mindlessly. He put a hand on Kurt's face turning him to face him. "I told you I wouldn't give up on us," he smiled before their lips crashed together in a kiss full of love and passion. Neither Blaine nor Kurt had ever felt as completely happy as they did in this moment.

The End.

* * *

**If you are questioning Blaine and Kurt's ability to forgive Sebastian here I will try to explain why I did that...**

**It has taken me a long time to realise that when people hurt other people its not always because they enjoy it. People who bully or hurt others often have issues themselves. My aim with Sebastian was to imply that he had been left to his own devices which led to a crippling loneliness that spiralled into some kind of delusional mental condition based on his desperation for Blaine to love him.  
**

**Thankyou all once again for reading.  
**


End file.
